Luces y sombras
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Él era todo lo contrario a los guerreros de su pueblo, uno de esos monstruos sin honor ni lealtad a los que todo el que mundo condenaba... pero Sakura creía que detrás detrás de esos ojos negros había mucho más que una sed de venganza y pocos escrúpulos. Y ahora, en la presente situación, posiblemente su única probabilidad de sobrevivir la guerra... AU período Edo - SasuSaku
1. Preludio a un encuentro

**Uaaahh... resubiendo esta historia que por mi descuido ayer una curiosa niña borró. Fueron las 24 horas más largas de mi vida porque este primer capítulo no lo tenía TToTT Pero esas misteriosas ventajas del internet y cuentas raras de respaldo que yo no sé usar, me ayudaron a recuperarlo.**

* * *

 **Así que ahora... a subirlo todo de nuevo, hoho.**

 **A favor de la campaña " _Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo -_ ¡No nos manoseen así! **

* * *

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: AU ambientado en el período Edo - OoC (ligero, pero hay)**

 **La historia va contada desde el punto de vista de dos personajes y estará separados por una linda línea completa.**

 **El - o - separa distintas escenas dentro de cada POV**

* * *

 **LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

 **I**

 **PRELUDIO A UN ENCUENTRO**

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, el aire frío que entró por su nariz le provocó un ligero escozor y siguió su camino hasta expandir sus pulmones. Mantuvo la respiración por unos segundos y luego exhaló, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos para ver la cortina de vaho que se formaba frente a su cara.

Desde lo alto de aquel risco y asumiendo una posición bastante peligrosa casi al filo del peñón, podía ver todo el paisaje a su alrededor.

Blanco. Esa era la única descripción que se le ocurría. Las maravillas naturales que rodeaban a su aldea no mostraban otra cosa más que una capa de nieve de un invierno que apenas comenzaba. El fiordo, protegido por las imponentes montañas y bosques, parecía a punto de congelarse. Los bosques eran de hielo, la cascada y el río apenas mostraban movimiento y el lago ya estaba cubierto por una capa de escarcha y hielo.

Bajó su vista y contempló el humo saliendo de las casitas de su aldea, los campos de cultivo y los caminos ahora ocultos bajo el más inmaculado de los blancos.

Respiró profundamente otra vez y frotó sus manos para entrar en calor, mientras que la gélida brisa invernal golpeaba su cara y alborotaba su cabello rosa. No estaba resultando. Cada vez que sentía su corazón inquieto recurría hasta aquel lugar, para respirar profundamente y calmar sus ansias. No sabía si era la vista, el silencio o tal vez la espiritualidad de aquel lugar lo que siempre conseguía calmarla, pero esta vez no estaba resultando.

Algo perturbaba su corazón y no la dejaba tranquila. Y temía pensar que fuera una especie de premonición al destino de su familia.

" _No debería preocuparme por eso. Resultarán vencedores. Todos regresarán a salvo y sino al menos habrán muerto con honor"_ trató de convencerse a si misma, pero solo consiguió fruncir el ceño y esbozar una sonrisa sardónica.

No podía ser que ahora estuviera pensando como las ancianas de su aldea. Esas enseñanzas que le habían inculcado desde que era una niña; crecer para servir y mantener el honor de su casa. ¿Honor? ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? Aun ahora, después de dieciocho años no le encontraba sentido. No entendía como las mujeres de su aldea apenas sollozaban e inclinaban la cabeza cuando llegaba la noticia de la muerte de sus maridos, hijos o hermanos.

Para Sakura en pocas palabras era un "acéptalo y cállate". Un espectáculo de lágrimas y pataleos no era bien visto por la comunidad, principalmente por los ancianos. Según ellos, eso opacaba el honor y el sacrificio del guerrero caído en batalla, pero Sakura no lo creía así. Si fuese ella seguro que gritaría y golpearía un árbol hasta partirlo a la mitad, importándole muy poco la opinión de los demás.

¿Qué ganaría ella con honor para su familia? ¿De qué serviría si al final terminaba sola? ¿Acaso el honor la recibiría en su casa con una sonrisa y le diría "bienvenida"? ¿O se sentaría a su lado a beber té mientras veían caer los pétalos del cerezo del jardín?

Apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. Estaba entrando en una de esas crisis en donde cuestionaba todo y que generalmente terminaba en pensamientos de lo más negativos. Tenía que erradicarlos cuanto antes si es que quería mantenerse cuerda.

Regresó a su ritual de respiración una vez más y decidió que ya era hora de volver.

Teniendo mucho cuidado, bajó de aquel risco y regresó a paso lento hasta la aldea. Sus sandalias se hundían en la nieve y sus calcetines comenzaban a humedecerse. El kimono azul que arrastraba en la nieve y su llamativo cabello rosa eran probablemente los únicos rasgos de color en todo su alrededor.

\- o -

No supo cuanto tiempo tardó, seguramente mucho pues la nieve le impedía moverse con normalidad, pero al llegar a la entrada del pueblo vio varias huellas que hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco.

Eran huellas de caballo, muchas de ellas, lo que solo podía significar una cosa… ¡habían regresado al fin!

Sintiendo su corazón acelerado, levantó un poco la falda de su kimono para entregarle más agilidad a sus piernas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el corazón de su aldea, sin detenerse hasta que llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Su respiración estaba agitada y el moño que antes usaba se había desintegrado, dejando en su lugar una maraña rosa cayendo por su espalda.

Ahí, bajando de sus caballos y siendo recibidos con una profunda reverencia, regresaban los samuráis después de una campaña de tres semanas para el Daimyo del País de Fuego.

Sakura dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos, buscando con la mirada.

—¡Sakura-chan! —escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella y una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Volteó a verlo, encontrándose con la cara de su mejor amigo y sus gentiles ojos azules que ahora reflejaban cierta tristeza. —Sakura-chan…

Ella se acercó a verlo, estudiándolo con la mirada. Tenía varios golpes en la cara y una herida en el brazo izquierdo, pero nada de gravedad. Le sonrió aliviada, sin embargo la sonrisa que recibió de vuelta no fue del todo alegre.

Algo dentro de ella se alertó, pero decidió ignorarlo y siguió buscando con la mirada. Ahí estaban sus demás amigos, heridos también, pero al menos en una sola pieza.

De pronto una cálida mano tocó su hombro, llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara para encontrarse con el rostro angustiado de Kakashi. Ella sonrió al verlo sano y salvo, pero el brillo de tristeza reflejado en los ojos negros del hombre frente a ella le provocó un dolor en el pecho.

Se apartó un poco de él y trató de calmar su acelerada respiración. Giró para continuar con su búsqueda silenciosa, enfocándose en cada rostro a su alrededor, pero sin encontrar los que buscaba. Kakashi volvió a tomarla del hombro y ella giró a verlo, esta vez con pánico creciente.

El hombre de cabello gris negó con la cabeza y entonces ella lo supo.

No había señales de la armadura púrpura ni de la azul que tanto buscaba. No las encontraría ahí junto a los recién llegados. Kakashi extendió frente a ella las dos katanas y el mundo de Sakura se vino abajo.

Su padre y su hermano habían muerto en batalla.

\- o -

Las ramas del árbol dejaron caer varios trozos de nieve acumulada cuando el puño de Sakura impacto contra su tronco. Los nudillos de la muchacha sangraban y las lágrimas no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas.

Ahí, oculta en el bosque, buscaba alguna manera de calmar su dolor. No podía ser cierto, no podía. No podía haber terminado todo así. Su padre y su hermano se habían ido, habían caído honorablemente en batalla para proteger los ideales de un hombre que vivía a cientos de kilómetros de ellos, un hombre que estaba segura, ni siquiera los conocía.

Un hombre que era el dueño y señor de las vidas de todos sus súbditos.

El dolor y la rabia que sentía en el pecho la hicieron doblarse sobre sus rodillas. Había querido gritar y maldecir a viva voz en cuanto Kakashi le confirmó la noticia, pero para su sorpresa, ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Solo pudo reaccionar con una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando vio como los demás se inclinaban hacia ella en señal de respeto y luego alejarse de todos a paso rápido.

—Sakura-chan.

Escuchó como Naruto llegaba hasta su lado y se agachaba junto a ella, seguido de una cálida mano que tocó la coronilla de su cabeza.

La muchacha levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amigo que la miraban con tristeza, pero también con un sentimiento de apoyo y comprensión.

El mentón de Sakura tembló, sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, llorando amargamente mientras él la mecía con cariño y acariciaba su cabeza. No tenía que contenerse con él, no con su mejor amigo, no con quien comprendía en carne propia el dolor de perder a su única familia.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían su cara y continuaban su camino bajando por su cuello. Su respiración agitada formaba una densa cortina de vaho que se expandía frente a él.

Cerró los ojos por un instante en el que inhaló profundamente y luego los abrió al exhalar. Al enderezarse detalló frente a él los troncos de árboles que sostenían las dianas repletas de kunais y shurikens. Entre sus dedos aun sostenía un par de armas que no había alcanzado a lanzar, pero ya había perdido el interés. Llevaba más de cuatro horas entrenando y la escasa luz del sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. Incluso pudo ver algunas antorchas encenderse. Lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta ahí.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana. Su fino oído le permitió escuchar las puertas levadizas abrirse y los ligeros pasos de sus compañeros que regresaban después de una misión. Sin prestar mayor atención y alejándose cada vez más, llegó hasta la zona residencial de su clan, entrando sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor.

Al llegar hasta su casa se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a su padre y a su hermano sentados en la sala, platicando con una visita no muy agradable. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y solo se limitó a darle una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de continuar hasta su cuarto.

—Descansa Sasuke. —escuchó la voz grave del hombre a sus espaldas. —No te exijas demasiado, pronto tendremos otra misión y te necesito en plena forma.

A pesar de no verlo, Sasuke estaba seguro que aquel hombre estaba sonriendo, sin mencionar que el tono de su voz le decía que había algo más tras aquellas palabras. Algo que estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno.

* * *

 **Nos leemos. Ahora mismo subo el siguiente**


	2. El peligro acecha

**Segundo capi resubido. Sigo sin saber a quien dejar como el hermano muerto de Sakura. Se aceptan sugerencias :P**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Ojo: AU - OoC (ligero, pero hay)**

* * *

 **Recuerden la campaña "Con voz y voto" ; porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo..."**

 **Bueno... si pueden dejen un review con sus impresiones, teorías, insultos o alabanzas en el buzón.**

* * *

 **LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

 **II**

 **EL PELIGRO ACECHA**

El sonido del agua de la cascada era lo único que podía escucharse en los alrededores. A esa hora, cuando los rayos del sol aun no asomaban por detrás de las montañas, el bosque se convertía en una completa maraña de silencio y oscuridad.

Y eso lo convertía en su momento preferido del día para calmar su mente y fortalecer su cuerpo.

Ahí, sentado en una roca frente a la imponente caída de la cascada, permanecía en posición de loto. Su torso desnudo recibía los embistes de las corrientes de viento y las gotas de agua que llegaban hasta él.

Como era de esperarse en una madrugada de invierno, la temperatura era muy baja. Una cortina de vaho se formaba en su cara con cada pausada respiración y sus extremidades estaban ligeramente entumidas. Pero ahí permanecía él, quieto, respirando tan suavemente que cualquiera que lo viera a distancia lo confundiría con un cadáver.

Al cabo de un rato, la aparición de los primeros rayos del sol dieron por terminado su entrenamiento. Se levantó lentamente y realizó algunos movimientos para activar sus extremidades dormidas, reanudar la circulación y así generar un poco de calor.

Un ruido proveniente de un cuerno lo hizo tensar su cuerpo y mirar hacia lo alto de la cascada en donde se ocultaba su aldea. Era señal de alerta, algo se acercaba. Segundos después, dos soplidos más completaron la información; una comitiva se acercaba, no eran desconocidos, pero no significaba precisamente que fueran aliados. Los tres toques lograban comunicar y alertar a la población de estar tranquilos, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia por completo.

Siendo así, lo mejor era regresar pronto. Recogió la chaqueta de su keikogi* y deslizó sus brazos a través de la mangas. Tomó también el haori negro que lo esperaba sobre la roca, y apurando sus pasos, terminó de vestirse camino a su aldea.

\- o -

Sus piernas ágiles y su perfecto conocimiento de la geografía a su alrededor le permitieron llegar antes que los misteriosos visitantes.

Desde la rama de un árbol, con una mejor visual de su alrededor, los ojos negros de Sasuke no perdían detalle del desfile frente a él.

La procesión iba a paso lento. El invitado de honor, como siempre adornado con llamativas ropas, iba fielmente escoltado por sus propios guardias, quienes con expresiones cargadas de superioridad, no perdían detalle de los movimientos de las personas a su alrededor. Éstos a su vez, devolvían las miradas con la misma intensidad.

El ambiente estaba lo suficientemente tenso, cargado de rechazo mutuo y amenazas silenciosas de cuellos destrozados ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Otra vez ese sujeto, con esta era la cuarta vez que visitaba su aldea. Algo no le cuadraba, sus instintos le decían que ese hombre era peligroso y que estaba arrastrándolos lentamente hacia un abismo, hacia algo demasiado grande incluso para ellos y que nada bueno saldría al final. Sin embargo nadie parecía notarlo, todos se dejaban engañar por la lengua de ese hombre, cuyas palabras de riqueza, poder y un mejor futuro atacaban directamente a los nervios más ambiciosos de los superiores.

Desde luego que, siendo ninjas, sus habilidades estaban a la venta y encontrarse con sujetos adinerados que quisieran contratarlos no resultaba raro, esa era la base del estilo de vida shinobi. Desde niño fue entrenado física y mentalmente para convertirse en una máquina de batalla, alguien cuyo talento estaría a disposición de quien pudiera pagarlo. Sin embargo, para Sasuke, era la mirada de ese hombre la que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Generalmente, cada vez que un gran señor llegaba hasta las puertas de su aldea en busca de sus servicios, Sasuke veía el mismo patrón en su mirada; una mezcla de arrogancia, ansiedad, vergüenza y una pizca de desesperación y miedo.

Siempre era así, los grandes señores se creían completamente superiores a los ninjas que contrataban y una parte de ellos se avergonzaba de tener que recurrir a soldados del bajo mundo para lograr sus métodos. Pero por más arrogantes que fueran, no eran estúpidos, sabían que su situación era precaria y no podían perder más tiempo. Los ninjas eran el as bajo la manga del que nadie hablaba públicamente. Todos decían despreciarlos, pero también todos los buscaban en la oscuridad, para cumplir con las tareas que sus principios y posiciones morales no permitían exigirle a sus soldados samuráis.

Sin embargo, este hombre era diferente. En su mirada, Sasuke no podía ver nada más que determinación. Una determinación tan férrea que podía ocultar perfectamente sus emociones y no le permitía poder descubrir sus secretas intenciones o si es que las tenía del todo.

Frunciendo el ceño y tratando de no dejarse llevar por su imaginación, Sasuke observó el final del desfile perderse hacia el centro de la aldea, donde seguramente se reuniría con los jefes.

Bajó de un salto y aterrizó sobre el césped cubierto por escarcha y nieve.

Ignorando como siempre los cuchicheos a su alrededor, dirigió sus paso para llegar a su casa. Tenía que discutir un par de cosas con su hermano, además de comunicarle su desconfianza hacia ese hombre.

\- o -

Al llegar lo encontró sentado en el suelo del corredor que daba al jardín trasero de su casa. Con las piernas cruzadas, afilaba su ninjato con una piedra especial y frente a él tenía esparcidos un montón de kunai y shuriken esperando su turno.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, con los pies colgando y rozando el césped ahora completamente blanco. Tomó uno de los kunai y comenzó a afilarlo también.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó el mayor, sabiendo que algo atormentaba a su hermano.

—¿Es cierto que Iwa fue destruida? —soltó de pronto.

Itachi lo miró fijamente.

—No es bueno escuchar tras las puertas, hermanito.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Itachi le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza. —¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién fue?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Nuestros exploradores dicen que no habían huellas en el lugar, pero que parece ser un ataque reciente, no más de cuatro días.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien. Iwa era una poderosa aldea ninja y una fortaleza prácticamente inexpugnable. ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera dar con su localización? A diferencia de ellos, Iwa nunca trataba asuntos de trabajo dentro de sus puertas, siempre buscaban locaciones totalmente alejadas de su ubicación.

—Lo último que oí es que habían recibido un trabajo muy importante en la capital que implicaba a casi la mitad de la aldea.

Su ceño se frunció aun más, si es que era posible. Sentía un revoltijo en las entrañas que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Itachi. —dejó el kunai afilado y tomó otro. —Creo que ese sujeto no es de fiar.

El mayor lo miró con interés. Su hermano rara vez expresaba su descontento hacia alguna situación. Debía sentirse realmente intranquilo como para comunicarle sus preocupaciones.

—Lo sé, Sasuke, yo también creo que ese hombre no es de confianza. —le confesó. Él también lo sentía, algo sobre ese sujeto no lo dejaba tranquilo, su cuerpo siempre estaba tenso cada vez que estaba ante su presencia. —Pero los jefes no tienen problemas con él y sus órdenes son claras. —suspiró intranquilo. —Por ahora lo mejor es seguir observando y estar alerta por cualquier cosa. —le puso una mano en el hombro. —Estaremos bien, hermanito, yo cuidaré tu espalda, tú asegúrate de cuidar la mía.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Itachi tenía razón, mientras se cuidaran unos a otros, nada saldría mal.

* * *

Sakura clavó las dos varillas de incienso frente al altar fúnebre y las encendió con un suave movimiento de sus manos. El humo ascendía de manera serpenteante, dejando tras de sí un ligero aroma de hojas secas.

La mirada de Sakura se posó en las dos placas de madera y, tal como hacía cada día durante las últimas tres semanas, sus ojos recorrieron con detalle cada uno de los caracteres que escribían el nombre de su padre y de su hermano. Parecía tratar de buscar algún error en la inscripción, algo que le dijera que aquellas tablas pertenecían a otras personas, que en realidad no era su familia para quien ella encendía los inciensos en el altar.

Pero al igual que ocurría cada mañana, pronto descubría que no había ningún error y el atronador silencio que reinaba en su casa desde ese día se encargaba de confirmarlo. Estaba sola. Su padre y su hermano habían muerto en batalla y el único recuerdo que quedaba de ellos eran las dos katanas que ahora reposaban en el altar.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos para perderse en una plegaria silenciosa. Todavía podía sentir esa opresión y dolor en el pecho que le dificultaban respirar, pero ya había parado de llorar. Sabía que su padre y su hermano ahora estaban en paz y de cierta forma eso la reconfortaba, merecían descansar después de una vida llena de batallas y combates.

Suspirando una vez más pidió a su familia que velaran por ella, por la seguridad de su aldea y por los amigos que aun permanecían a su lado.

\- o -

Sujetó las mangas de su kimono y se agachó para recoger un par de hierbas. Era difícil mantener con vida aquel huerto en pleno invierno, pero junto a Naruto habían ingeniado como protegerlo y hasta ahora era una de las pocas cosas verdes que podían verse en su jardín trasero. Requería de mucha dedicación, pero le servía para distraerse y despejar su cabeza.

A su lado, tenía una canasta en donde guardaba las hierbas que recogía.

Una vez terminada su labor, frotó sus manos para entrar en calor, sacudió la falda de su kimono y acomodó el cesto en su brazo. Se hacía tarde y tenía que ir a la casa de Naruto.

\- o -

A pesar de la nieve que cubría todo, la vida en su pueblo no se detenía y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Los niños seguían igual, jugando a ser niños, inocentes y ajenos a los problemas y al sufrimiento de los adultos. Los hombres continuaban su entrenamiento, con la eterna tarea de perfeccionar cualquier oficio que tuvieran. No importaba que el frío fuera tan intenso como para hacer doler sus articulaciones, desde el alba al anochecer no había otra cosa más que trabajar.

Sakura suspiró otra vez y apuró sus pasos. A lo lejos pudo ver la menuda figura de Koharu y Kaede, dos de las ancianas más respetadas de la aldea, pero que Sakura tenía muy pocos deseos de respetar. Trató de desviar su camino, pero los ojos de Koharu ya se habían fijado en ella y con una seña la llamó para que se acercara.

Chasqueó la lengua. Lo que menos quería era otro sermón de esas ancianas.

—Puedo adivinar que vas donde el joven Namikaze. —dijo Koharu, mirándola de pies a cabeza, claramente con desaprobación.

Sakura solo asintió y quiso seguir con su camino.

—No es apropiado, niña. —recriminó Kaede. —Una mujer joven y sin compromiso no debería visitar la casa de un hombre soltero.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué diría Kizashi-san si supiera de tus atrevimientos?

—Mi padre ya no está, mi hermano tampoco. —espetó ella con dureza. —Y en cuanto a mis atrevimientos… ellos no tendrían problemas. Naruto y yo nos conocemos desde niños, él prácticamente creció en mi casa, en caso que no lo recuerden.

Las ancianas fruncieron el ceño ante su actitud desafiante. Cómo se notaba que a esa niña le hizo falta su madre, su falta de educación era una prueba de eso.

—Ya estamos trabajando en como resolver tu situación.

—¿Mi situación?

—Una mujer no puede vivir sola, menos siendo tan joven como tú. ¿Es que no entiendes tu posición? — la voz de Koharu era dura y carente de cualquier tipo de emoción. —El nombre de tu familia puede haberse perdido, pero la sangre de tus ancestros aun corre en tus venas. Es hora que cumplas tu deber.

De pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas, sabía a donde querían llegar y no podía creerlo.

—Es hora de pensar en un enlace favorable, niña.

—Con la bendición de tus ancestros tendrás una buena unión. Tus hijos serán guerreros y tus hijas tendrán…

—¡Vaya! ¿Hijos? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? No me contaste, Sakura-chan. —interrumpió Naruto, llegando junto a ellas.

Había visto aquella improvisada reunión y decidió intervenir para ayudar a su amiga.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía. —sonrió la de ojos verdes. —Gracias por sus buenos deseos, pero estoy segura que hay más chicas que necesitan de su ayuda.

—O podrían buscarse un marido para ustedes mismas, ¿no? Ya llevan muuuuucho tiempo de luto.

—¡Naruto! —regañó Sakura, tratando de controlar la risa.

—No se preocupen por Sakura-chan, yo la cuidaré y como ella dijo, gracias por sus buenos deseos. —hizo una torpe reverencia y tomó la mano de su amiga para alejarse de ahí, dejando a las dos veteranas con la boca abierta y apunto de desmayarse ante semejante insolencia.

\- o -

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, lo primero que hizo fue encender un incienso en el altar fúnebre de la familia de su amigo para presentar sus respetos. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en una plegaria silenciosa.

Pudo sentir a Naruto sentándose a su lado para orar también.

\- o -

Ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora estaban en otra sala. El rubio sentado dándole la espalda, con el torso descubierto mientras ella esparcía una pasta de hierbas sobre el hombro y el omóplato de Naruto, ahí donde una herida reciente apenas comenzaba a sanar.

—Tienes que tener cuidado o podría volver a abrirse. —le dijo, tomando un trozo de tela para comenzar a vendar la lesión. —No deberías volver a entrenar hasta que cicatrice por completo.

El rubio frunció un poco el ceño. No podía permitirse descansar por tanto tiempo.

—Estaré bien, Sakura-chan. Con tus cuidados seguro que sanará pronto. Además ese menjunje tuyo es milagroso. ¡Y huele muy bien!

Sakura sonrió y terminó de vendarlo, pero luego volvió a su semblante preocupado.

—Es en serio, Naruto. No soy médico, no puedo hacer mucho, así que no te exijas demasiado, por favor.

El volteó a verla y sus ojos verdes le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba angustiada, asustada de perderlo también. Lo que menos quería era preocuparla, pero tenía que contarle.

—Saldremos en tres días. —soltó el rubio de pronto, sintió como ella se tensó y apretó las manos en sus hombros. —Algo ha pasado, Sakura-chan. Algo malo, varias aldeas cercanas a la capital han sido atacadas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Nadie lo sabe, no encontraron pistas, ningún estandarte o emblema, nada. De hecho, ni siquiera había señales de batalla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él suspiró y tomó una de sus manos para hacerla girar y quedar frente a frente.

—Fue una masacre, mujeres, niños, ancianos. Los atacaron de sorpresa, no tuvieron oportunidad.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para atrapar el gritito de espanto.

—Oye, eso era información confidencial. —escucharon una tercera voz entrando despreocupadamente a la sala. —Pero bueno, supongo que no podrías aguantarte tanto tiempo. —el recién llegado fijó su vista en los dos jóvenes frente a él. —Mmm… ¿no interrumpo nada, cierto?

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó con eso de no entrar a casas ajenas sin anunciarse primero? — le reclamó Naruto, falsamente ofendido, acomodándose la ropa.

—Cuando entre los amigos hay confianza, entonces no es necesario. —respondió el mayor con sabiduría.

—¿Y por qué siempre que entro a tu casa sin permiso me sermoneas?

—Porque tus sigilosas entradas a mi casa son generalmente para asaltar mi cocina y mi alacena. Tengo que estar preparado.

Las mejillas de Naruto se enrojecieron levemente. ¡Eso no era cierto!

—Hmm, y seguro tu ahora vienes porque oliste la deliciosa comida de Sakura-chan. —trató de defenderse. —Pues para tu desgracia ya nos comimos todo, muahaha.

—Kakashi-san, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó Sakura con angustia.

—¿Lo de la confianza? ¿O las habilidades saqueadoras de Naruto?

—Sabes a que me refiero.

El hombre de cabello gris suspiró y se sentó frente a ellos. El ambiente relajado de hace un minuto ya desapareciendo.

—Me temo que sí. —respondió con seriedad. —Es algo preocupante, siendo que esas aldeas habían firmado términos de paz unas con otras. Todas eran leales y estaban bajo la protección del _Daimyō._

—¿Y por qué tienen que ir ustedes? Esas aldeas están a más de cinco días de viaje, ¿no? ¿No deberían pedir ayuda a alguien que esté más cerca?

Los hombres la miraron y pudieron sentir su angustia, su desesperación.

—Hay que investigar, Sakura. Hay un patrón de ataque, comenzaron con las aldeas alrededor de la capital, la primera línea de defensa del _Daimyō._ No puede estar ocurriendo algo así en estos momentos de paz. Podría ser una invasión o una revolución. Sea lo que sea hay que descubrir quienes fueron los causantes y llevarlos a la justicia.

—Pero…

—Además no seremos los únicos, varias cuadrillas de pueblos vecinos también irán. Todos están alarmados por lo mismo, sería peligroso si esos ataques comenzaran a extenderse por la región.

Sakura apretó los puños sobre la tela de su kimono. Otra vez tenía que verlos partir, cabalgar hacia el combate y hacia un destino incierto. Y otra vez lo único que ella podía hacer era quedarse en casa, despedirlos en la entrada y rezar por la seguridad de aquellos a los que amaba, pidiendo que pudieran regresar a salvo y poder ver otro día.

Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Es cierto que ella era quien atendía algunas de las heridas con las que regresaban, pero eso era insignificante. No la hacía sentir útil, ella apenas cuidaba de algunas magulladuras y cortes simples y de mantener limpias las heridas profundas que el atareado y único médico de la aldea se encargaba de curar.

Muchas veces hubiera preferido nacer hombre, luchar junto a su familia en el campo de batalla en lugar de quedarse temblando en su casa a la espera de su regreso. Estaba atascada. Ella sabía que algunas mujeres podían aprender a usar armas con una habilidad igualable a la de un varón. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder aprender! Pero ese tipo de estudios eran impartidos por personas especiales y estaban limitados a mujeres casadas, preparándolas como guerreras para defender su casa, sus hijos y el honor familiar.

No para ella, una muchachita joven y soltera. En sus tiempos de niña, su hermano y sus amigos le enseñaron un par de cosas, pero nunca fue un entrenamiento oficial. Seguro que ahora ellos le enseñarían gustosos, pero Sakura no los arriesgaría. Era contra la ley y si los atrapaban podía meterlos en serios problemas.

Apretó con más fuerza la falda de su kimono, sintiendo como los ojos comenzaban a arderle.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. —Naruto la tomó de las manos y clavó sus ojos azules en la angustiada cara de su amiga. —Estaremos bien. Regresaremos contigo, lo prometo.

—Seguro que sí. —sonrió Kakashi, acariciándole la cabeza con su cálida mano.

Sakura sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde resbalara por su mejilla.

—Más les vale que así sea, si saben lo que les conviene. —amenazó divertida, secándose la cara con la manga de su ropa.

Los dos hombres frente a ella sonrieron al ver que habían logrado animarla.

—Entonces. —Kakashi aplaudió dos veces. —Ya aclarado eso… ¿por qué no cenamos otra vez? No sé ustedes, pero yo sigo hambriento.

—¡Sí! —Naruto se unió a su plan alzando un puño.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, divertida, y se levantó para seguir a esos dos. Tenía que aprovechar esos momentos de calma antes que tuvieran que partir otra vez.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué creen que está pasando? Hohoh... Diganme sus teorías. Por cierto, sigo pensando quien podría ser el hermano de Sakura. Acepto sugerencias.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos...**

 **Matta ;)**

 **Pd: Paso el dato de mi nuevo fic SasuSaku "El siguiente paso".**


	3. Comienzo del caos

**Tercer capítulo, resubido. TTwTT**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen...**

 **Ojo: AU ambientado en el período Edo - OoC (espero que muy poco, pero hay) Sobre aviso no hay engaño, jejej.**

 **Ah! Por si alguien se enreda, la historia está contada desde el POV de varios personajes que están en diferentes lugares y todo eso, así que estarán separados por una linda línea completa.**

 **El - o - es para separar una escena de otra. Ojalá se entienda, jajaj**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo-**

 **¡No nos manoseen! :P**

* * *

 **LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

 **III**

 **COMIENZO DEL CAOS**

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, cero bajas y cero testigos.

La noche les otorgaba el camuflaje perfecto.

A través del bosque nevado, con movimientos que apenas causaban ruido, el grupo de ninjas se desplazaba en una estratificada formación. El líder de equipo siempre a la cabeza, con un destacamento de tres hombres a su espalda. Un par de metros más atrás, escoltado a su vez por cuatro compañeros a cada punto cardinal, iba el hombre más grande y musculoso del equipo, quien era el encargado de cargar en su espalda el cuantioso botín robado de la noche. Desde arriba, usando varios tipos de herramientas para saltar de rama en rama, dos miembros del equipo se encargaban de vigilar el perímetro, y cubriendo la retaguardia, en formación de dos filas de tres, iba el resto del destacamento.

Todo funcionaba como un engranaje perfecto. No había espacio para errores.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar específico, el líder de equipo hizo una seña con la mano para que todos se detuvieran.

Habían llegado al lugar designado para el intercambio; un enorme tronco partido a la mitad que exhibía una quemadura en forma de herradura en la superficie rugosa de su corteza.

Sasuke se quitó la capucha y la máscara negra que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, el frío aire nocturno se le hizo refrescante y secó las gotitas de sudor que caían por su frente y cuello. Varios de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, permitiéndose un pequeño relajo para recuperar el aliento. Estuvo a punto de alejarse un poco para recorrer los alrededores cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

—Ahí vienen. —la voz de su hermano resonó entre la quietud del bosque. —Atención.

El segundo grupo acababa de llegar al punto de encuentro. Su líder, Mizuki, iba al frente, su cara y cabeza descubierta dejaba ver su cabello blanco.

Itachi dio un paso al frente y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó al hombre musculoso bajo su mando que se acercara. El hombre obedeció y se liberó de su valiosa carga entregándosela a su contraparte, un hombre incluso más grande y robusto que él.

—Desde este punto hacia el oeste, continúen hasta el amanecer. —informó Itachi al hombre de pelo blanco. —Estarán esperándolos al pie de la bifurcación del camino.

—Espero que no hayan dejado alguna sorpresa desagradable siguiéndonos. ¿Cómo resultó todo? ¿Algo que reportar? —preguntó Mizuki.

—No a ti. —respondió el aludido voz tranquila, sin darle demasiada importancia. —Esa información está fuera de tu alcance. Limítate a cumplir tus órdenes.

Los ojos de Mizuki brillaron furiosos y dio un paso al frente, amenazante. De inmediato los hombres a su espalda se pusieron en guardia, del mismo modo que los subordinados de Itachi.

—Tienes una lengua muy atrevida, niño. —gruñó el de cabello blanco. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese mocoso presumido que creía que el mundo estaba bajo sus pies! —Algún día esa lengua te causará muchos problemas y ni siquiera papi o el jefe podrán salvarte.

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y luego cerró sus ojos con calma.

—Te sugiero que comiences a moverte. —se dio media vuelta, dejando su espalda completamente expuesta a él. —Mis hombres y yo ya cumplimos nuestra parte, el resto depende de ti. Si lo arruinas ya sabes que pasará, estoy seguro que más de alguno estará feliz de ir por tu cabeza.

Sasuke no dejó su pose defensiva hasta que Mizuki desapareció de su vista junto al resto de su equipo. Ese tipo de rencillas se hacían cada vez más comunes. Mizuki no disimulaba la aversión que sentía hacia su familia, principalmente a su hermano y no perdía oportunidad para provocarlo.

Con una nueva seña de manos por parte de Itachi, la totalidad del equipo retomó la formación. Sasuke se acomodó nuevamente la capucha y la máscara y se preparó para partir.

—¡Vamos! —una sola palabra y prácticamente desaparecieron entre el bosque cubierto de nieve.

* * *

Solo estuvieron fuera dos semanas, pero para Sakura bien pudieron ser dos meses. La incertidumbre la agobiaba, el silencio la enloquecía y cada día que pasaba se le hacía más angustioso que el anterior.

Fue por eso que en cuanto escuchó las campanadas que avisaban el regreso del contingente de guerreros, su corazón ansioso dio un salto y sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado con la taza de té caliente frente a ella, se levantó de un brinco y se apresuró en calzarse para correr a su encuentro.

Ella no era la única, la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo ya estaban a ambos lados del camino principal de la aldea listos para darles la bienvenida.

Sakura los buscó con la vista, tenía el corazón acelerado, sus manos temblaban y durante todos esos angustiosos y eternos segundos que tardó en encontrarlos, su respiración se detuvo. No fue hasta que divisó aquellas llamativas cabelleras rubia y plateada que pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad. El alma le regresó al cuerpo y aunque sus rodillas y manos seguían temblorosos, se permitió sonreír. Una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad.

Se abrió paso a empujones, ganándose varias miradas molestas y reprimendas de las personas a su alrededor. No le importaba, de por si ya la miraban mal por pasar tanto tiempo con hombres solteros y por poseer un carácter más atrevido de lo socialmente aceptable, que ahora la trataran de maleducada era lo de menos.

Naruto apenas acababa de bajar de su caballo cuando ella llegó frente a él y sin pensar en nada más que en la felicidad que sentía al verlo sano y salvo, se lanzó a abrazarlo. La respuesta fue instantánea, el joven de ojos azules la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con cariño.

Varios ojos se clavaron en aquel espectáculo inmoral, especialmente la de los más ancianos que los miraban claramente con desaprobación.

Kakashi entonces se acercó a los dos jóvenes y se aclaró la garganta con disimulo para llamar su atención. Sakura levantó la vista y él le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, tal y como hacía desde que ella era niña.

Sin querer esperar a que las ancianas comenzaran con sus reprimendas y sermones, los tres se alejaron de la multitud y se reunieron en la casa de Sakura. Había mucho que hablar.

\- o -

Terminó de llenar las tres tazas de té y observó fijamente a sus dos amigos. El crepitar de la leña era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de su casa, los hombres permanecían en silencio.

Sakura sospechaba que las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba en un principio. No quería pensar en una nueva guerra, pero a juzgar por sus expresiones eso era exactamente lo que ellos temían.

—Entonces…—comenzó ella. —¿Qué tan mal está la situación?

Kakashi tomó su taza y bebió de ella.

—Bastante mal, supongo. —su voz seria, pero el tinte de preocupación podía distinguirse. —No fueron solo las aldeas cercanas a la capital. Nos comunicaron de dos pueblos más que también fueron destruidos.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, procesando la información.

—Lo preocupante es que…—Naruto hizo una pausa. —Esas aldeas están muy cerca de aquí.

—¿Qué? —los ojos verdes mostraron pánico y miraron a Kakashi en busca de confirmación, éste solo asintió.

—Si todo sigue así, no pasará mucho antes que intenten atacarnos a nosotros también. —suspiró. —Tenemos que estar preparados. A partir de mañana se declarará toque de queda.

—Y el problema es que aun no sabemos contra quien nos enfrentaremos. —el rubio frunció el ceño.

—Pero… los caminos. Es imposible movilizar un ejército ahora, los caminos están cubiertos por la nieve. ¿No deberíamos estar a salvo por ahora? —Sakura trataba de ser optimista, de aferrarse a algo que les diera esperanza. Su aldea era protegida por montañas y quebradas y para un foráneo avanzar entre esos parajes en pleno invierno sería imposible.

Los ojos oscuros de Kakashi se clavaron en ella.

—Eso es lo que piensan algunos de los ancianos, pero siendo honesto, no creo que eso nos sea de ayuda.

El corazón de la chica subió hasta su garganta y su estómago se apretó en un nudo. No podía estar ocurriendo esto otra vez.

—La aldea más cercana está a solo una hora de camino. —la voz de Naruto sonaba apagada. —Si algo ocurre, quedaron en pedirnos ayuda.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Sakura-chan…

—¡No! —golpeó la taza contra el piso de madera. Sentía que el pecho y los ojos le ardían, no quería que se fueran, menos ahora cuando la amenaza y el peligro eran casi tangibles.

Ellos ya habían sufrido y perdido suficiente; Kakashi apenas tenía seis años cuando su padre murió en batalla y Naruto sufrió lo mismo a los nueve. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que sacrificar? ¿Cuántas nuevas cicatrices tendrían que coleccionar en sus cuerpos? Toda una vida de eternos entrenamientos, de luchas constantes y sufrimientos.

Cerró los ojos, ella no soportaba verlos lastimados. El vínculo que los unía era muy fuerte, Kakashi estuvo junto a su familia desde antes que ella naciera y con Naruto prácticamente se criaron juntos. Y ahora eran la única familia que les quedaba y su corazón sufría cada vez que pronunciaban esas terribles palabras "tendremos que partir"

Era egoísta, lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía pensar solo en si misma cuando había tantos inocentes que necesitaban su ayuda? Ellos podrían marcar la diferencia, tal vez con sus habilidades podrían salvarlos y que estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar su vida para protegerlos sería un gran honor para todos. Trataba de recordarse a si misma que ese era el estilo de vida que habían elegido, el que su padre les había inculcado, e incluso a ella, para hacerla una mujer fuerte que pudiera soportar cualquier cosa que viniera. Pero no podía lograrlo, en el fondo seguía siendo una muchachita con miedo a estar sola.

—Todo estará bien, Sakura-chan. —Naruto la tomó de la mano y la estrechó con cuidado. —Si tenemos que partir, ten por seguro que regresaremos a ti. ¿Ya te lo habíamos prometido, recuerdas?

Los vidriosos ojos verdes se clavaron en su cara y el rubio le sonrió, esa sonrisa tan cálida que le resultaba tan contagiosa.

—Claro que lo haremos y esperaremos un gran festín como bienvenida. —agregó Kakashi.

Ella no pudo reprimir la pequeña carcajada que escapó de su boca y sintiéndose más tranquila, secó sus ojos con la manga de su kimono. Sabía que no podría detenerlos así que solo le quedaba confiar en sus habilidades, no por nada se habían mantenido con vida hasta ahora.

—Ahora cuéntanos de ti, Sakura-chan, ¿lograste que el viejo Tamagoro te enseñara algo?

Sakura frunció el ceño y resopló fastidiada, eso era un no.

* * *

Los sentidos de Sasuke estaban más alerta de lo normal. El aire se le hacía pesado y le provocaba cierta resistencia a respirar. Había pasado una semana desde su última misión y ya estaba a mitad de otra, nuevamente auspiciada por aquel hombre que tanta desconfianza le causaba.

Era una misión sencilla; ir, robar un pergamino importante, eliminar un par de objetivos, quemar los cultivos y huir. Nada nuevo, nada difícil, pero la cantidad de hombres escogidos para el trabajo le parecía excesivo y eso solo aumentaba su sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

El contingente consistía en cuatro equipos de quince personas cada uno, y todo para infiltrase en una pequeña aldea de samuráis. Excesivo, repitió en su mente. Si bien aquel asentamiento utilizaba los vestigios de un castillo destruido en una guerra anterior, la información obtenida demostraba que el lugar apenas contaba con ciento cincuenta habitantes. Ni siquiera sus murallas serían suficiente defensa.

—Atención. —una seña de su mano hizo que todos se detuvieran.

Él estaba al mando del segundo grupo, que sería el que ingresaría a la aldea desde el lado sur. Miró en todas direcciones y asintió para si mismo. Con otra silenciosa señal varios de sus hombres corrieron hacia la muralla, utilizando sus manos como trampolín para impulsar a los otros que venían tras ellos. Una vez arriba, éstos soltaron varias cuerdas por las que los demás comenzaron a trepar. Todo esto hecho en el más riguroso silencio.

Como líder, Sasuke fue el primero en aterrizar al otro lado, sus sentidos aumentados por mil y la mano sujeta al mango de la ninjato atada a su espalda.

A los segundos después, varios de sus hombres aterrizaron a su lado.

Avanzaron sigilosos hasta el centro de la aldea, debía reunirse con el primer grupo a cargo de su hermano y juntos realizar la extracción del pergamino mientras que el tercer y cuarto escuadrón se encargarían de eliminar a los objetivos.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, no había antorchas, solo una especie de pira encendida en una de las torres a varios metros de distancia. Tampoco se veía algún guardia.

Encontró a su hermano en el lugar señalado, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y asintieron. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Ordenaron a sus hombres estar alerta.

Avanzaron sigilosamente, pero al llegar a la casa que se suponía debían asaltar, un pequeño contingente se guerreros se abalanzó contra ellos, con miradas furiosas y gritos guturales.

Los ninjas en seguida se pusieron en guardia, Itachi levantó la mano y sus hombres de desplegaron, desenvainando sus armas y lanzándose contra el enemigo.

Eso no estaba dentro de los planes, pero ya había ocurrido y no podían simplemente no defenderse. Mucho menos dejar testigos.

Era ninjato contra katana. Siluetas de negro contra coloridas armaduras.

Sasuke dio un brinco y retrocedió de un salto cuando un muchacho ataviado en una armadura gris se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a rebanar su abdomen con la espada que blandía. De inmediato desenvainó su ninjato y bloqueó el segundo golpe, girando ágilmente sobre sus pies y aprovechando el desconcierto de su atacante para patearlo con fuerza en el pecho y lanzarlo varios metros por el aire.

La agilidad y velocidad de los ninjas era muy superior a los muchachitos con los que combatían, por lo que no les tomó demasiado tiempo acabar con sus oponentes y regresar a su formación en equipo.

—Algo raro está pasando aquí. —Sasuke observó a su alrededor. Aparte de ese patético intento de ejército defensor que ahora se desangraba en el suelo no había nadie más. Era imposible que nadie los oyera con todo el ruido que hicieron, pero aun así no veía a ningún civil corriendo desesperado o gritando enloquecido, ninguna señal de alerta o antorchas encendiéndose.

Y entonces, con la paranoia haciendo estragos en la mente de Sasuke y debatiendo entre continuar con la misión o simplemente ordenar la retirada, el hombre a su lado cayó muerto de forma inmediata por una flecha atravesada en la garganta, la sangre saliendo a borbotones.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Ni siquiera alcanzó a procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre todos ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchó el grito de Itachi.

Todo lo demás fue una mezcolanza de sonidos; flechas clavándose sobre la nieve y sobre carne humana, gritos de dolor, de agonía, órdenes confusas, insultos y maldiciones, preguntas inconclusas, pisadas y saltos desesperados tratando de esquivar los proyectiles y el choque metálico de varias armas tratando de desviar la trayectoria de las flechas antes que llegaran a ellos.

Ni siquiera utilizando toda su agilidad pudieron resultar ilesos, Sasuke tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro izquierdo y otra en un costado de su abdomen, más varias heridas en donde habían alcanzado a rozarlo. Muchos no tuvieron la misma suerte, más de la mitad de sus compañeros ya estaban muertos. Su respiración se volvió más agitada y la desesperación comenzó a nublar sus sentidos. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor logró calmarlo, Itachi seguía vivo y Neji también, los dos heridos, pero aun se mantenían en pie.

Un segundo después que la ola de flechas se detuviera, desde lo alto de las murallas una avalancha de figuras ataviadas en colores oscuros y rostros cubiertos se lanzó contra ellos para una segunda fase de eliminación.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Eran ninjas. Igual que ellos. La situación se volvía aun peor.

Alguien gritó, no supo quien, pero fue un gruñido enardecido llamando a las armas.

El Uchiha se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuello, pero no pudo bloquear la furiosa patada que impactó contra su cara. Se arrastró por varios metros y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas, un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca, la flecha del abdomen le molestaba horrores, pero no podía quitarla o moriría desangrado. Tomando la varilla de madera entre sus manos, la quebró para al menos eliminar el sobrante que le quitaba movilidad. Lo mismo hizo con la que tenía en el hombro.

Se puso de pie y sujetando su ninjato con fuerza, se lanzó en carrera para acabar con su atacante. Pudo sentir como alguien lanzaba un kunai en dirección a su espalda, pero giró y logró bloquearlo con su espada. El ninja enemigo aprovechó la distracción para brincar y darle un nuevo golpe en el abdomen.

Sasuke cayó otra vez y escupió sangre por la boca. Utilizó su ninjato para apoyarse y ponerse de pie, pero el enemigo ya corría en su dirección listo para reclamar su cabeza. Tomó un kunai de su bolsillo y lo lanzó, el otro hizo lo mismo y chocaron, desviándose, pero no vio el segundo kunai que el pelinegro había lanzado y tuvo que saltar para evitarlo. Sasuke aprovechó la distracción y se puso de pie corriendo en línea recta hacia él y luego comenzó a zigzagear. Su velocidad no estaba al cien por ciento, pero aun era lo suficientemente rápido como para confundir a ese advenedizo que se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Dando un último brinco y girando en el aire, lanzó varios kunais que terminaron clavándose en el cuello del ninja. Éste se estrelló contra el piso con un ruido seco, con la sangre de su cuello brotando a borbotones y brillando contra la escasa luz de la pira.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar su victoria, las batallas seguían en toda la aldea y varios de sus amigos ya habían caído. El ruido metálico y las chispas por la fricción inundaban el ambiente.

Escuchó un grito de dolor, reconoció la voz de Neji y corrió a su encuentro, viéndolo rodeado por cinco enemigos. Se lanzó a ayudarlo, pero tres hombres le cortaron el paso y uno de ellos lo atacó con una kusarigama. Sasuke esquivó la hoz de arma y utilizó la hoja de su espada para enredarla en la cadena, regresándola hacia él y entonces devolverla con mayor fuerza a cualquiera de los tres idiotas que tenía en frente. Mientras uno caía, los otros dos se lanzaban directamente hacia él, Sasuke vio de reojo como uno de sus propios subordinados se unía a su ayuda y utilizando varias agujas senbon lograba reducir a uno más. Los dos corrieron uno junto al otro y saltaron sobre el último enemigo enterrando ambas ninjato en el pecho del enemigo.

\- o -

Itachi corría y brincaba a una velocidad impresionante para tener ambas piernas heridas y un brazo ensangrentado. Seguía sin entender qué rayos estaba pasando. ¿En dónde estaba el tercer y cuarto escuadrón? ¿Los habrían aniquilado ya? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no perdería tiempo en buscar explicaciones. Había conseguido alejar a un buen número de enemigos y utilizar su entorno para demostrar el por qué era considerado un prodigio. No le costó mucho acabar con todos ellos. Ahora tenía que regresar al centro de la batalla para sacar a su gente de ahí. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Del interior de su ropa sacó una pequeña flauta, más parecido a un silbato metálico y lo sopló con fuerza. El sonido era apenas audible para personas normales, pero para el oído entrenado de un ninja de su aldea resultaba sumamente claro, era la señal de retirada.

A lo lejos divisó la silueta de Sasuke, Neji y algunos de sus hombres que aún seguían peleando hombro con hombro.

Estaba a punto de unirse a ellos cuando sus sentidos le advirtieron de un brillo por encima de su cabeza y pudo esquivar el golpe directo de una lanza que apuntaba hacia él. Dio varios saltos hacia atrás y apenas se detuvo un kunai se clavó a un lado de su espalda. Apretó los dientes y giró casi enseguida lanzando su propio kunai en la misma trayectoria que había seguido aquella arma. Escuchó un grito de dolor y luego un cuerpo cayendo desde las alturas, había acertado en el blanco. Como pudo se quitó el arma de encima y continuó corriendo, pero varias armas lanzadas contra él lo distrajeron y no se percató del ninja que venía por su espalda y que aprovechó para patearlo con fuerza y enviarlo volando a través de la nieve.

Itachi tosió sangre y se incorporó rápidamente, justo a tiempo para bloquear la ninjato de ese ninja. Ambas espadas se empujaban con fuerza, buscando ganar aunque sea el mínimo espacio y así rebanar la garganta del otro.

El Uchiha observó a su oponente, su rostro apenas dejando al descubierto la zona de sus ojos y su ropa, que a diferencia de los otros era muy parecida al uniforme de su aldea.

Lo observó con más detalle. No, la ropa no era parecida, era la misma y esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

—Pensé que eras muchas cosas, pero nunca un traidor, Mizuki. —escupió Itachi, en algún momento su capucha y su máscara se habían caído y ahora el cabello se le pegaba al rostro por el sudor.

Incluso a pesar de la máscara que usaba, Itachi podía asegurar que el maldito sonreía.

—Espero que hayas cobrado lo suficiente como para traicionar a tus hermanos. —rugió el Uchiha. —Por desgracia no saldrás vivo de aquí como para disfrutarlo.

Mizuki soltó un par de carcajadas, el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Oh, no, Itachi, tú serás el que no saldrá vivo de aquí. —su voz era como la de una serpiente. —Pero descuida, no estarás solo, pronto tus queridos hermanos y toda esa apestosa aldea tuya te acompañarán.

Eso solo lo hizo enfurecer aun más y girando un poco su cuerpo logró aplicar más fuerza y empujar a su oponente, aprovechando de pasar su ninjato de una mano a la otra y poder herirlo profundamente en el brazo para luego retroceder con un par de saltos y prepararse a atacar otra vez.

Sin embargo no alcanzó a tocar a Mizuki cuando vio el brillo metálico de varias cabezas de flecha dirigiéndose hacia él desde las altas murallas.

No pudo esquivarlas todas, el Itachi cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la respiración agitada y sangre cayendo por los costados de su boca. Lentamente, volteó a ver a su hermano y el resto de sus hombres quienes también caían producto de las flechas lanzadas desde las alturas. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y un dolor que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas físicas se situó en su pecho. Sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies.

Mizuki se acercó a paso lento y se detuvo frente al pelinegro, su brazo izquierdo sangraba, pero no le tomó atención. Se agachó frente a él y apoyó la punta de su ninjato en el cuello del Uchiha.

—Te dije que no saldrías de aquí con vida. —se quitó la capucha y el viento alborotó su cabello blanco. Itachi a duras penas pudo levantar la cabeza, pero sus ojos negros se veían tan furiosos que Mizuki no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. —El jefe pidió que te dejara con vida. —continuó como si nada. —Dijo que tu talento innato y tus habilidades no tenían comparación y que las quería de su lado. —su cara mostró el total desprecio que sentía hacia la idea. —Pero las cosas no siempre ocurren como uno las planea, ¿no es así? —lo tomó del cabello para alzar su cabeza y presionar con más fuerza la hoja de su espada. —Una desafortunada pérdida, pero no pude hacer nada para evitar ese kunai que rebanó tu cuello. ¡Qué lamentable! —Itachi le escupió, Mizuki frunció el ceño al sentir la sangre caliente sobre su cara y lo soltó con brusquedad.

Se puso de pie y apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza. Lo mataría, le cortaría la cabeza a ese mocoso arrogante y él mismo la llevaría de regreso hasta su aldea para dejarla caer a los pies de Fugaku. Anhelaba ver la expresión de horror de ese viejo cuando viera la cabeza de su hermoso y talentoso primogénito rodando frente a él. Sería bueno llevarle la del otro mocoso también. Eso sería todavía más hermoso. Saborearía cada segundo de su dolor y su agonía antes de matarlo también y enviarlo al infierno junto a sus dos retoños. Y luego toda esa apestosa aldea ardería hasta sus cimientos.

—¡Señor, alguien viene! —el grito llegó desde lo alto de la muralla y detuvo el movimiento de Mizuki.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que sean refuerzos. —alguien aterrizó de un salto y llegó junto a él. —Señor, se ven antorchas acercándose, posiblemente refuerzos.

—¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —exigió saber. No podía ser, habían exterminado a cada estúpido habitante de esa aldea pulgosa de samuráis mucho antes que llegaran sus ex compañeros de aldea, incluso se dieron el trabajo de ocultar sus cuerpos. Bueno, no todos, se le había escapado ese pequeño grupo de mocosos, pero éstos fueron eliminados rápidamente por el grupo de Itachi y los demás. No había forma que lograran pedir ayuda. En eso algo llamó su atención, volteó a ver hacia un extremo de la aldea en donde aquella pira seguía ardiendo en una de las torres y frunció el ceño. Recordó como un mocoso estúpido lanzó una flecha en llamas hacia aquel lugar, pero él lo atribuyó a una muy mala puntería y a niveles increíbles de desesperación. —¡Maldición! —gruñó.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor? —otro ninja se había acercado a ellos, esperando por sus órdenes.

—Hay que irnos. ¡Da señal de retirada! —el recién llegado asintió y utilizando un silbato muy parecido al de Itachi, comunicó a sus compañeros que era hora de largarse.

—¿Qué haremos con él? —quiso saber el otro, mirando a Itachi quien apenas parecía respirar.

Mizuki entrecerró los ojos y observó la casi inmóvil figura del pelinegro arrodillado frente a él. Lo empujó con el pie y cayó como peso muerto.

—Déjenlo aquí. Está más muerto que vivo, el frío se encargará de él en minutos. —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. El brazo comenzaba a dolerle mucho. ¡Maldito Itachi!

—También hay algunos heridos, de ambos bandos.

—Déjenlos también. A todos.

—Pero, señor, nuestros hombres…

—Me oíste. —una fría mirada que amenazaba con matarlo si se atrevía a contradecirlo fue más que suficiente.

—¡Sí, señor!

Mizuki y el resto de sus hombres abandonaron la aldea de la misma manera en que habían entrado, en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

—Llegamos demasiado tarde. —la voz de Naruto estaba cargada de sentimientos; frustración, impotencia, dolor. —Esto es horrible.

La nieve estaba cubierta de sangre y había cadáveres tirados por todas partes.

El resto de samuráis recién llegados recorrían los restos de la aldea, los mayores con expresiones impávidas, pero con todos sus sentidos alerta y tratando de entender qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. Los más jóvenes tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya para no perder la cabeza.

—Por lo visto… nuestros enemigos son ninjas.

—¿Ninjas? ¿Qué carajos hacían aquí? —cuestionó uno de los mayores. —¿Cómo han podido llegar sin que nadie los notara?

—Hay muy poca gente. ¿En dónde están los demás aldeanos?

—¡Por aquí! —alguien gritó. —Están aquí.

Todos corrieron hacia él y encontraron el macabro hallazgo. Era un establo muy amplio y su interior estaba plagado de cadáveres, tanto civiles como guerreros, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Todos apilados sin cuidado alguno, sin consideración, como si solo se tratara de basura.

—¡Malditos bastardos!

—Solo ratas sin honor como ellos serían capaces de algo como esto.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más y se apartó para seguir recorriendo la aldea. Se agachó frente a un par de cuerpos y recogió uno de los kunais clavados en la nieve, recorriendo el borde filoso con el pulgar.

Alguien llegó a su lado y observó la escena con detalle.

—Algo no me cuadra. —comentó, sujetándose la barbilla.

El rubio lo miró con interés.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira sus uniformes, son diferentes.

—¿Y? ¿Eso significa algo?

—Significa que no pertenecen al mismo bando. —se agachó y recogió un par de kunais. —Las armas son distintas también, pareciera que se atacaron entre ellos. O tal vez alguien más los atacó y fue quien causó todo esto.

Naruto procesó las palabras de su amigo. Tenía razón, había pequeños detalles que marcaban la diferencia entre ambos bandos.

—Y también hay flechas por todas partes. —agregó una tercera voz, Kakashi se había unido a ellos. —Pero no son flechas de arco, estas son más cortas y de cabeza más pequeña. Son flechas usadas con ballestas. Y por la posición, fueron lanzadas desde altura. —suspiró. —Shikamaru tiene razón, se enfrentaron entre ellos, pero a juzgar por estas flechas que atacaron a ambos por igual, diría que había un tercer enemigo esperando en las alturas.

—Esto es horrible. —suspiró Naruto, pasándose la mano por el cabello. —No podemos estar seguros de lo que ocurrió, solo que todo esto es una maldita pesadilla.

Una voz grave y anciana llamó la atención de Kakashi, requiriendo su presencia. Naruto y Shikamaru fueron ignorados, aun eran considerados muy jóvenes.

—Ya no hay nada que ver aquí. Tenemos que regresar, es peligroso dejar la aldea desprotegida por más tiempo. —sentenció Homura Mitokado, uno de los ancianos más respetados del pueblo y un guerrero formidable a pesar de su edad. —¡Muévanse!

—¡Sí!

Poco a poco, caminando al lado de sus caballos, todos fueron abandonando aquella destrozada aldea.

Naruto y Shikamaru permanecieron más tiempo en el lugar, tratando de buscar algo que le diera sentido a toda esa masacre.

Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que ninguno se percató de alguien que se acercaba a ellos sigilosamente. No fue hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca y las pisadas sobre la nieve se hicieron más pesadas que ambos se percataron de su presencia, pero ni siquiera alcanzaron a voltear cuando un manchón oscuro ya había capturado a Shikamaru y sujetaba una ninjato contra su cuello.

—No te muevas. —ordenó al rubio que había llevado su mano hasta la katana en su cintura. —Te mueves un milímetro y la cabeza de tu amigo caerá a tus pies.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron furiosos y asustados y el corazón de Shikamaru latía acelerado. Nunca habían estado en esa posición, su estilo de batalla y de vida no contemplaba la captura de rehenes.

—No podrás hacer nada en esas condiciones. —rebatió Naruto. —Mírate, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

El ninja de ojos verdes y rostro cubierto lo miró con desdén.

—No me confundas con los de tu clase, niñato. —escupió. —Anda, intenta provocarme y verás lo que sucede.

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada y alejó la mano del mango de su espada. El ninja parecía satisfecho.

—Eso es mejor. Ahora, quiero que me entregues uno de sus caballos.

—No puedo hacer eso.

El ninja presionó el filo de su arma contra el cuello de Shikamaru y un ligero hilillo de sangre brotó de su piel.

—¿Quieres seguir jugando, eh?

—¡Maldito! Si no lo sueltas, te mataré. —gruñó amenazante y dio un paso hacia él.

—Inténtalo. —aplicó más presión en el cuello del castaño, quien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y con sus ojos parecía decirle a su amigo que acabara con él y ya.

—Bastardo.

—Lo repetiré, si quieres a tu amigo de regreso quiero uno de tus… ¡arrghh! —soltó un grito de dolor y dejó caer la ninjato, liberando a su rehén en el proceso.

Naruto ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y miraban sorprendidos al shinobi que ahora estaba arrodillado, con la cabeza inclinada. La sangre que brotaba de su boca se escurría a través de la máscara negra y goteaba sobre la nieve.

Detrás de él y apoyándose en una rodilla, otro ninja de rostro descubierto sujetaba el kunai que había clavado en el costado de su abdomen. Tenía el cabello negro y despeinado que se pegaba a su cara por el sudor y la sangre y aunque se veía tan pálido como un fantasma, sus ojos negros brillaban totalmente furiosos, con una energía que no parecía compartir con el resto de su cuerpo.

—No… no m-morirás todavía bastardo… —dijo el pelinegro con dificultad. El otro volvió a soltar un gritito de dolor. —Vas… a decirme… ¿d-donde está Mizuki? ¿Q-quien ordenó toda esta… mierda? —su respiración era muy irregular.

Shikamaru lo observó, estaba cubierto de heridas y casi empapado en sangre. Era sorprendente que aun siguiera vivo.

—N-no te diré nada, Uchiha… ¡aarrrghh! —otro kunai, esta vez en el lado contrario de su abdomen. —¡Maldito…! —la sangre escurría desde su abdomen hasta la nieve bajo sus rodillas. —No lograrás nada… ya no. La aldea… ya debe estar en llamas.

—¿Q-quién… fue?

—Jódete.

Giró los dos kunais al mismo tiempo. Naruto y Shikamaru se estremecieron ante la escena y los gritos del shinobi de rostro cubierto.

El pelinegro tosió y escupió un poco de sangre. El de ojos verdes trató de sujetar sus manos para evitar que siguiera lastimándolo, pero éstas parecían dos garras de hierro.

—Ú-ultima… oportunidad, ¿fue… ese hombre? —retiró un poco los kunais y luego volvió a enterrarlos, haciendo aun más profunda la herida —Dime…

—¡Aaaahhhhh! —los ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro, completamente desesperados. —S-sii… pero… el jefe también…

Tosió otra vez, su barbilla manchada de sangre. No duraría demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlo hablar.

—¿C-cuál jefe…? —el otro dudó en responderle, el pelinegro comenzó a deslizar los kunais lentamente hacia su ombligo, buscando abrir su abdomen de un lado a otro. El ninja gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, formando palabras inconexas y balbuceos inentendibles. Lo poco que podían ver de su cara se apreciaba aun más pálida que el ninja que tenía a su espalda.

Era algo totalmente macabro, ver como torturaban a ese hombre frente a ellos para obtener información. ¡Estaba a punto de abrirle las entrañas! Pero por alguna razón, a pesar que los hacía estremecer, Naruto y Shikamaru no podían despegar sus ojos de la escena. Por un instante, Naruto quiso intervenir, pero su amigo lo sujetó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. No podían inmiscuirse, era un asunto entre esos dos ninjas, un ajuste de cuentas tal vez, pues era obvio que esos dos eran de bandos contrarios. Pero lo extraño era que parecían conocerse y había logrado escuchar un par cosas interesantes.

El shinobi de ojos verdes logró articular una palabra… un nombre que hizo que los ojos negros de su enemigo se abrieran y mostraran sorpresa, espanto y ¿traición? ¿Qué nombre le dijo? Shikamaru no alcanzó a escucharlo por estar controlando a Naruto.

El brillo furioso en los ojos del pelinegro se les asemejó a cientos de llamaradas negras que amenazaban con desintegrarlos a los dos solo por estar demasiado cerca. Sin darse cuenta retrocedieron un paso y llevaron la mano hasta sus espadas.

En medio de varios gritos de agonía, los kunais terminaron de juntarse en el ombligo del ninja de ojos verdes. Y cuando fueron retirados, de una manera bastante brutal, el cuerpo inerte cayó hacia adelante, dejando un reguero de sangre y entrañas sobre la inmaculada nieve blanca.

Y por si fuera poco, como si quisiera asegurarse que aquel hombre no sobreviviera, el ninja pelinegro volvió a clavar sus armas en la espalda de su rival, asegurándose de esquivar costillas y perforar directamente sus pulmones.

Satisfecho de haber acabado con la vida de ese sujeto, se dejó caer sobre sus talones y levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus espectadores, quienes estaban en una especie de shock. A Naruto le pareció vislumbrar algo en aquella mirada, algo que le resultaba familiar, pero duró tan poco tiempo que creyó haberlo imaginado.

Una mueca de dolor, una respiración muy suave, otra tos y más sangre cayendo lentamente por sus heridas y el ninja de cabello negro cayó de lado, totalmente inconsciente sobre la nieve.

Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron unos a otros, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? La escena de la pelea entre ninjas por poco y hace que me parta la cabeza. Se me hizo bastante complicada porque, aparte de no ser buena narrando peleas, tenía que hacerlo con movimientos "humanos". No podía meter esos movimientos geniales que hacen usando chakra y mucho menos técnicas como el Katon, porque ahí si que hubiera terminado todo muy rápido, jajaja. Itachi y Sasuke hubieran chamuscado a todos y Neji los habría mandado a volar con su técnica de giros locos.**

 **Bueno, ya se ve por donde va la idea, ¿no? En el próximo capítulo se ve el encuentro SasuSaku... ¡Yeey! ¿Alguna idea de cómo será? Jijiji...**

 **Por cierto, Mizuki es el sensei que aparece en el primer capítulo de Naruto, ese que resulta ser un malvado. Lo ocupé hace poco en otro fic y me gustó como personaje facilmente malvado, odiable y facil de matar, jajaja.**

 **Itachi y Neji pasaron a mejor vida...**

 **¿O no lo hicieron? XD**

 **Por cierto, la escena de Sasuke rebanandole la panza al otro ninja X me gustó bastante. * o ***

 **Bueno, nos leemos luego...**

 **Matta ;=**


	4. Cuidando a un extraño

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero la verdad estaba un poco desmoralizada con esta historia. TTnTT Como les conté en los capis anteriores, una niñita intrusa apretó todos los botones de mi compu y como estaba abierta mi cuenta, borró este fic. Y después de resubirla como que vi que nadie la pescaba y me dio penita, jajaja. Hasta pensé en no seguirla, porque no le daban mucha bola, pero bueno... aquí estoy. Y es gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un lindo review y porque me dije "mah, sigue escribiendo y termina algo en tu vida, por favor" jajaja.**

 **Asi que bueno, ya me dejo de mis lloriqueos. Espero que les guste y si pueden, dejen sus comentarios en el buzón.**

 **A favor de la campaña _"Con voz y voto" - Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Ojo: AU - ligero OoC (poco, pero hay) Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

 **Ah! Ahora usare lindos puntitos verticales para separar las escenas que ocurren con días de diferencias.**

 **Y el - o - es para separar una escena de otra dentro de un mismo día.**

 _ **oooooo y cursiva**_ **indican flasback**

* * *

 **LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

 **IV**

 **Cuidando a un extraño**

¿En dónde estaba? No lo sabía.

¿Era el cielo? No, imposible, dudaba que él pudiera ir a un lugar como ese. ¿El infierno entonces? Eso tendría mayor sentido, aunque se le hacía demasiado silencioso, no podía escuchar nada. Tampoco veía nada, aunque desconocía si a causa de estar envuelto en oscuridad o tal vez por no poder abrir los ojos. ¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Estaba solo? ¿En dónde estaban sus compañeros, sus amigos, su… su hermano? ¡Dios, su hermano! Itachi. ¿De verdad había muerto? ¿Por qué entonces no estaba ahí junto a él? El pesar y el lamento se abrieron paso lentamente a través de su escasa conciencia. Habían fallado, prometieron cuidarse las espaldas y todo había resultado un desastre.

Comenzó a sentir dolor, no distinguía si en sus brazos o piernas. Le costaba ubicarse espacialmente, no sabía si estaba acostado, boca abajo, de pie o colgando de cabeza.

Itachi.

Seguía preguntándose en dónde estaba su hermano. La oscuridad no lo dejaba tratar de buscar su silueta.

Algunos ruidos comenzaron a aparecer, voces lejanas imposible de reconocer. Su oído parecía menos agudo que antes.

Dolor. Nuevamente, en todo su cuerpo, su abdomen, su espalda, sus extremidades. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía dolor? Eso no debería pasar, no debería ser posible a menos que… ¿Acaso estaba vivo? ¡Cómo! ¿Seguía tirado sobre la nieve? ¿Ahí, bajo un charco de sangre? ¿Rodeado por los cadáveres de sus compañeros en medio de esa pequeña aldea? ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría?

El frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, parecía que temblaba. Algo cálido tocó su abdomen, lo sintió como un fierro caliente sobre su piel. Si pudiera gritaría.

El olor a sangre y a té de jazmín llegó hasta él. Las voces aumentaron se escuchaban más cercanas, pero seguía sin identificarlas.

¿Iba a morir ahora? ¿O se mantendría con vida? ¿Existía acaso un punto intermedio? El dolor le decía que aun seguía con vida y si ese era el caso tenía que conseguir abrir los ojos. Tenía que lograr ponerse pie. Había un asunto inconcluso, una última misión. Tenía, _necesitaba_ , ponerse de pie, levantarse, correr y rastrear a esa rata traidora, hacerla sentir el miedo de la desesperación y mirar por última vez en sus despreciables ojos antes de destrozar su cuello al filo de un kunai.

Trató de moverse por última vez. Nada. Ni siquiera sabía si su cuerpo podía obedecerle.

Entonces… la oscuridad fue apoderándose de su escasa conciencia otra vez.

* * *

Sakura terminó de cerrar la herida y se dejó caer sobre el piso de madera, suspirando cansada. Desató la amarra de las mangas de su kimono y pasó una mano por su frente para eliminar la leve capa de sudor que la cubría.

—Esperemos que no vuelva a moverse. —musitó preocupada.

Junto a ella, Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru la observaban en silencio. Los dos últimos habían contenido el aliento durante todo el momento.

—¿Crees que sobreviva? —Naruto preguntó en voz baja, temiendo ser escuchados por cualquiera que pasara cerca.

—No lo sé. —respondió ella. —Esperemos que sí.

—Lo has hecho bien, Sakura. —alabó Shikamaru.

—No es nada, ustedes fueron los que trataron las heridas más graves.

—Es increíble el hecho que aun siga con vida. —Kakashi no dejaba de sorprenderse. La primera vez que vio a ese ninja de pelo negro le pareció más muerto que vivo, no le daba más de un par de horas, pero ahora después de tres días seguía aferrándose a la vida.

—Lo es. —Shikamaru asintió, él tampoco creyó que lo lograría. No sabía si aquella resistencia era típica de los ninjas a consecuencia de sus intensos entrenamientos o si tal vez solo era algo de ese sujeto, algún motivador personal que lo obligaba a resistir.

—Naruto, acércame ese cuenco con agua, por favor. Y esos trozos de tela también.

El rubio obedeció, Sakura recibió el recipiente y humedeció un poco los trapos. Teniendo sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre seca que quedaban sobre la piel de su huésped. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su tarea, sus manos se movían con lentitud, temía lastimarlo o despertarlo.

No sabía cuál de las dos opciones la preocupaba más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creen que podremos seguir manteniéndolo oculto? —preguntó ella sin dejar su labor. —¿Están seguros que es buena idea? ¿Qué pasará después?

—Él podría darnos respuestas, Sakura-chan. Es la única pista que tenemos por ahora. Por eso es vital que sobreviva.

—Eso lo sé, pero…—ella suspiró y tomó una de las vendas limpias para cubrir las heridas en el torso de su improvisado paciente. —¿Qué tal si los ancianos nos descubren? Ellos jamás permitirán que sigamos cuidando de él. Lo matarán, sin duda…y tal vez a nosotros también. Hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora. ¿Y qué pasa si es peligroso?

Shikamaru frunció un poco el ceño, eso era algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. La decisión de llevarlo a su aldea resultaba tan brillante como peligrosa. No solo estaban arriesgándose ellos, sino también la vida de Sakura. Quién sabe si ese tipo despertaba y ellos no estaban ahí para proteger a su amiga. Aunque dudaba que tuviera las fuerzas como para intentar dañarla, no podía confiarse. Después de todo, él apostaba que ni siquiera sobreviviría el primer viaje y ahí estaba, todavía vivo.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

 _Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron unos a otros, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Los dos pares de ojos viajaban desde el cadáver del ninja de ojos verdes, que yacía tendido sobre un reguero de sangre y entrañas, hasta el cuerpo inerte del de ojos negros._

— _¿Está muerto?_

— _No lo sé._

 _Shikamaru se acercó con cautela, su mano empuñada en el mango de su katana. Se agachó lentamente y observó al de cabello negro. No parecía estar respirando._

 _Sus ojos lo analizaron con detalle, tratando de encontrar algo que lo identificara. A pesar que los ninjas eran famosos por su secretismo, algo debía tener que representara de donde provenía, algo que diera un indicio de quién era y cuáles eran sus intenciones._

— _Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Naruto se acercó a él._

 _El castaño no respondió y se agachó para quedar más cerca del cuerpo del shinobi. A través de la abertura del cuello de su ropa podía ver algo, una delgada tira de cuero trenzado, un collar o algo por el estilo. Su curiosidad se activó y con cuidado estiró su mano para tomarlo, esperaba que al menos algo de información le diera. Sin embargo una sutil respiración proveniente del ninja se lo impidió._

 _Shikamaru dio un respingo y se alejó rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia junto a Naruto._

 _Los dos jóvenes miraron con incredulidad como aquel sujeto seguía con vida. Respirando muy suavemente, soltando quejidos apenas audibles, y casi tan blanco como la nieve, pero vivo aún. Era increíble._

 _Con sus sentidos alerta y sin soltar el agarre de sus espadas, miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse que a ningún otro cadáver le diera por resucitar._

— _¿Qué hacemos ahora? No está bien dejarlo así como está. —Naruto preguntó, se mostraba confundido. Aparentemente ese hombre era un enemigo, no debería tener consideración con él, menos después de verlo actuar de esa manera tan…¿despiadada?, pero no podía concebir la idea de dejarlo abandonado en la nieve. Eso era condenarlo a muerte._

— _Deberíamos irnos, pero…_

— _No. —interrumpió el rubio. —Tal vez sea un enemigo, pero no podemos dejarlo así._

— _Pero…—el castaño continuó, sus ojos fijos en el ninja de cabello negro. —… Tal vez sea nuestra única fuente de información. Tienes razón, no podemos dejarlo así._

 _Los ojos azules lo miraron interrogantes._

— _Sí. —se adelantó a responder su pregunta. —Vamos a llevarlo con nosotros._

 _Pasada su sorpresa inicial, Naruto observó al ninja con detalle. Con esas heridas dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir el viaje de regreso hasta su aldea._

— _Tendremos que hacer algo entonces, así como está no durará mucho tiempo._

 _Shikamaru asintió, también pensaba lo mismo. La situación era crítica, el ninja se desangraba lentamente y si querían que viviera, tenían que actuar rápido._

— _Ayúdame, hay que sacarlo de la nieve. Trata de no moverlo demasiado._

 _Entre los dos, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, tomaron al shinobi de los brazos y lo arrastraron por la nieve hasta la casa más cercana. Lo acomodaron sobre el tatami y lo observaron con más detalle. Sus heridas eran varias, pero las más graves sin duda eran las dos flechas incrustadas en lo bajo de su abdomen y el profundo corte que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el esternón y el otro que recorría su muslo derecho._

— _Oye, no sé tú, pero yo no sé nada sobre tratar heridas. —Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso._

 _Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio, él tampoco sabía mucho. En estos momentos se reprochaba no prestar más atención a las cosas básicas que el viejo Tamagoro les decía. Recordaba apenas… herida abierta, sangre perdida y entonces te mueres. ¡Mantén la herida cerrada! ¡Cerrada!_

— _Creo que hay que quitarle estas cosas. —el rubio hizo ademán de remover las flechas, pero su amigo lo detuvo._

— _Si se las quitamos así sin más, morirá desangrado en instantes. Tenemos que controlar la hemorragia._

— _¿Y con qué?_

 _La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ambos. Ninguno sabía que hacer, sin mencionar que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en territorio desconocido. En cualquier momento alguien podía aparecer, tal vez alguien de su aldea, extrañados por su ausencia. Si los descubrían ahí todo acabaría, seguro que matarían a aquel ninja sin contemplación alguna y sus planes de obtener información se irían al diablo. Y ni mencionar el castigo que les llegaría después. Por otra parte, si eran enemigos los que regresaban, entonces sus propias vidas estarían en riesgo. Y ellos tendrían todas las de perder._

 _Shikamaru sacudió su cabeza, tenían que darse prisa._

— _Necesitamos fuego. ¿Puedes encender una fogata?_

— _¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

— _¡Solo hazlo!_

— _¡Cómo pretendes que lo haga! No hay nada aquí como para…_

 _Naruto se detuvo en sus reclamos y los dos se miraron fijamente._

— _¡El irori! *—corearon al unísono._

— _¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo hasta allá!_

 _Nuevamente cogieron por los brazos al malherido ninja y lo arrastraron por los pasillos de la casa hasta aquella pequeña chimenea subterránea que esperaban estuviera encendida._

 _Naruto apretó los dientes y puños cuando al llegar, notó las manchas de sangre seca que ensuciaban las paredes y el piso del salón. Sin duda los habitantes de aquella casa se encontraban reunidos frente al irori cuando fueron atacados._

— _Naruto. —la voz de Shikamaru lo hizo volver a concentrarse en la presente situación. —¿Aún tienes esos kunai? —el rubio asintió. —Ponlos al fuego._

 _Con el corazón latiendo acelerado y los sentidos alerta ante cualquier cosa, Shikamaru rasgó las ropas negras que cubrían el torso del ninja. Naruto puso los kunais al fuego y pronto el metal se volvió rojo._

— _Escucha, tenemos que hacerlo rápido. —voz nerviosa, mirada decidida. —Cuando retire la flecha, tú presiona el kunai sobre la herida._

 _Naruto se estremeció ante la idea._

— _Suena terrible. ¿Crees que logre soportarlo?_

— _No lo sé, pero si no lo intentamos morirá de todos modos. —suspiró. —¿Estás listo? Ten cuidado de no quemarte._

— _Cuando digas._

 _Uno… dos… tres…_

 _Shikamaru retiró la primera flecha y Naruto cauterizó la herida. El ninja se removió violentamente mientras un desagradable olor a sangre y piel quemada inundó sus fosas nasales._

— _Ahora el otro. —el castaño realizó el mismo conteo y la acción se repitió._

 _El ninja comenzó a temblar levemente a causa del dolor. Naruto lo sujetó por los hombros hasta que nuevamente cayó inconsciente. Shikamaru rasgó la manga de su haori para formar vendas improvisadas y mantener presión sobre las demás heridas._

 _Lo dejaron descansar un par de minutos, pero ya era momento de irse._

— _No deberíamos moverlo todavía, pero es peligroso permanecer más tiempo aquí. Hay que irnos rápido._

— _Pienso lo mismo._

 _Una nueva voz los hizo dar un salto de susto y al voltear se encontraron con la figura de Kakashi, mirándolos con seriedad desde el pasillo. Shikamaru se tensó, Kakashi podía ser alguien cercano y de confianza, pero no sabía si él apoyaría su idea y si decidía oponerse, no podrían enfrentarlo._

— _Kakashi-san, esto…_

 _El recién llegado observó la figura inmóvil del shinobi de pelo negro y luego a los dos muchachitos frente a él._

— _Lo discutiremos luego. Por ahora hay que irnos. —sabía lo que planeaban y aunque era sumamente arriesgado, esperaba que los beneficios obtenidos superaran a los riesgos. Se agachó frente a ellos y fijó su mirada en el hombre inconsciente, era muy joven, apenas un muchachito. Le calculaba la misma edad que Naruto y Shikamaru. Se puso de pie y se quitó su haori, entregándoselo a Naruto. —Está muy débil, arrópenlo bien o será el frío el que termine de matarlo._

 _Los jóvenes asintieron e imitaron su acción, usando sus haoris para envolver el cuerpo herido del ninja y protegerlo del frío._

— _Listo. Ahora hay que sacarlo de aquí._

 _Teniendo aun más cuidado y cargándolo otra vez, pudieron llegar al exterior. No sería fácil, pero tenían que lograr acomodarlo sobre uno de los caballos._

— _¿Quién lo llevará?_

— _Yo lo haré. —se ofreció Kakashi. —Ustedes ayúdenme a subirlo._

 _Entre los dos lo cargaron sobre el lomo del caballo de Kakashi, él lo acomodó y esperó a que sus compañeros subieran a sus respectivos animales para abandonar de una vez por todas esa destruida aldea._

 _\- o -_

 _Ya era pasada medianoche y Sakura no podía dormir. Su corazón inquieto no dejaba de preocuparse por Naruto, por Kakashi y ahora por Shikamaru._

 _¿Por qué no regresaban todavía? El resto del contingente de guerreros ya había regresado hace más de tres horas. Ella había salido a recibirlos, pero al no encontrarlos el viejo Homura le informó de manera cortante que el par de mocosos, refiriéndose a Naruto y Shikamaru, quedaron rezagados y que entonces Kakashi había regresado a buscarlos; que ya no se preocupara y que dejara de fastidiar._

 _Todos habían regresado a sus casas en total hermetismo, ninguno informó nada y ni siquiera se mostraban preocupados. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la aldea vecina? Esperaba que nada grave._

— _Por favor, que no les pase nada malo. —pidió al finalizar la oración frente al altar de su familia._

 _Respiró profundamente y decidió volver a su cuarto y tratar de dormir. Si esos tres estaban juntos, seguro que no les pasaría nada._

 _Pero apenas se había arropado con las mantas del futón cuando escuchó varios pasos entrando a su casa. Se tensó de inmediato y por su mente cruzó lo peor; una invasión enemiga, el pueblo entero ya estaba dormido, seguro que no sería problema._

 _Se incorporó sobre el futón y a través de las paredes de papel pudo identificar una figura masculina que se acercaba hacia ella. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la figura abrió la puerta corrediza y se agachó frente a ella._

— _Sakura-chan. —le tomó dos segundos reconocer la cara de Naruto. Sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo al verlo sano y salvo y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Él correspondió el gesto, pero después de apartarse sus ojos se posaron en ella, se veían nerviosos, era raro. —Sakura-chan… ayúdanos._

 _Ella se tensó de inmediato._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

 _El rubio la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse pie y los dos avanzaron rápidamente hasta otra habitación. Naruto abrió la puerta corrediza, Sakura entró y se encontró a Shikamaru y Kakashi, que voltearon a verla._

 _Ella los miró de pies a cabeza y suspiró aliviada de no encontrar algún tipo de herida, pero la expresión inquieta de Shikamaru la puso en alerta._

— _Sakura, tenemos un problema. —el castaño se apartó un poco y entonces ella pudo fijarse en el hombre que yacía tendido sobre el futón. Abrió los ojos, espantada._

— _¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Quién es? —se agachó junto a él para verlo mejor. Las ropas del tipo estaban cubiertas de sangre, varias heridas cubrían su cuerpo y su rostro pálido le daba un aspecto fantasmal._

" _Esas ropas…"_

— _¿E-es un ninja? —incrédula, buscó la confirmación de sus amigos, quienes solo asintieron._

— _Sakura-chan, ¿crees que puedas curarlo? —Naruto se agachó junto a ella, mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes._

 _Sakura palideció._

— _¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —se alejó un poco de él. —Naruto, sabes que no soy médico, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo los conocimientos para…_

— _Sakura, este hombre es el único sobreviviente de la aldea Ikufu. —Kakashi intervino, arrodillándose también para quedar más cerca de ella. —Es el único que podría darnos información sobre lo que ocurrió._

— _Por favor, Sakura. Es sumamente importante. —se unió Shikamaru._

— _Tal vez… Tamagoro-san…él es el médico, podríamos…_

— _Ese viejo jamás querrá ayudarlo. —el castaño negó con la cabeza. —Y esto es algo secreto, nadie más puede saberlo._

— _Te ayudaremos entre todos, Sakura-chan. Tú solo dinos que hacer._

 _Sakura escaneó al pelinegro con la vista, su condición era terrible._

— _Pero miren sus heridas, dudo que pueda pasar la noche._

— _Lo sé, es una gran posibilidad. —Shikamaru asintió. —Pero debemos intentarlo de todas formas._

 _La chica de ojos verdes mordió su labio, nerviosa. Una cosa era tratar las heridas leves o las ya tratadas por el viejo médico Tamagoro y que se reabrían a causa de los descuidos de sus amigos, pero esto era diferente. Ese hombre estaba casi muriéndose ahí frente a ella. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar. De pronto sus manos comenzaron a temblar._

 _Su vista recorrió a los tres hombres que la rodeaban, todos confiaban en ella, por alguna extraña razón, pero lo hacían. Sus amigos esperaban que ese hombre tuviera algunas respuestas sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en su país y si la única forma en la que ella podía contribuir a descubrir aquel misterio era tratando de ayudar a ese pobre ninja moribundo, entonces lo haría._

 _No sabía si funcionaría, pero al menos lo intentaría._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura-chan. Yo te protegeré, no te dejaré sola en ningún momento.

Sakura sonrió, el tono confiado y la sonrisa de su amigo lograron disminuir un poco de su ansiedad.

—Y con respecto a los ancianos, yo me encargaré de ellos. —dijo Kakashi de manera despreocupada. —Lo importante ahora es que este chico se recupere y que al menos este dispuesto a hablar con nosotros.

—Pues sí, para eso ya estamos preparados, pero, ¿qué pasa si sus camaradas deciden venir a buscarlo? —Shikamaru derrumbó la pequeña torre de seguridad que Sakura había construido.

—Lo más probable es que vengan en grupos muy numerosos.

—Mmm… si eso pasa entonces estaremos perdidos.

—¿Están bromeando, verdad? —Sakura los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No. ¿No has oído las historias sobre los ninjas? —Naruto acercó el rostro hacia ella, sus ojos azules fijos en los verdes de ella. —Dicen que son terribles, que son demonios salidos de la oscuridad, sedientos de sangre. ¡Aaaah!

Sakura dio un salto y se unió a su grito. La risa burlona de Naruto la hizo reaccionar y enfurecer.

—¡Naruto, idiota! —le dio un golpe en la cara. —¡No me asustes así!

—Lo siento, lo siento. —se frotó la nariz, riendo adolorido. —No pude evitarlo, te veías igual que un conejo asustado, Sakura-chan.

Mientras el rubio reía y una indignada Sakura volvía a concentrar su atención en el hombre inconsciente junto a ella, los otros dos la miraban con diversión. Situaciones de ese tipo, relajadas y cotidianas, les brindaban la sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que necesitaban, olvidando por un momento toda la incertidumbre de su situación.

Sakura terminó de arreglar los vendajes y después de cubrir al pelinegro con las sábanas se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Ya está listo, hay que dejarlo descansar ahora.

Sus amigos asintieron y la siguieron fuera de la habitación. Sakura dio una última mirada al ninja antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado ocho días desde que lo recibió en su casa y el semblante del ninja desconocido se veía mucho mejor. El color había regresado a su cuerpo y aunque aun no despertaba, al menos era un buen indicio. Tampoco había vuelto a moverse como las noches anteriores y gracias a sus preparaciones —menjunjes de hierbas como los llamaba Naruto— sus heridas estaban cicatrizando bien. Incluso las puntadas desesperadas y nerviosas que tuvo que hacer en aquel momento seguían resistiendo.

Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, acababa de cambiar sus vendajes y ahora solo lo veía dormir.

—¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó en voz alta, acomodando un poco los mechones negros que se pegaban a su rostro. No dejaba de sentir extraño todo eso, emplear tanto tiempo y energía en cuidar a alguien de quien ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Sin mencionar la altísima probabilidad que se tratase de un enemigo.

En verdad todo ese plan era sumamente arriesgado.

Tratando de no alterarse sin razón, respiró profundamente y dejó la habitación.

.

.

.

Sakura se agachó sobre la nieve y sonrió al ver su pequeño huerto tan saludable como siempre. Costaba mucho mantenerlas con vida en medio de su jardín cubierto por la nieve, pero gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y ese pequeño invernadero que construyeron entre los dos, sus plantas y hierbas medicinales seguían tan hermosas como siempre.

Y eso era de lo más útil, especialmente ahora que tenía otro paciente más a quien cuidar.

Teniendo cuidado de no dejar que el frío viento entrara por la abertura, Sakura cortó las hierbas que necesitaría y las dejó sobre la canasta, asegurándose después de dejar todo bien cubierto y protegido. Se levantó con cuidado y sacudió la nieve adherida a la falda de su kimono, frotó sus manos y dio un último vistazo a su jardín antes de entrar a su casa otra vez.

Una vez dentro, frente al irori y con una caliente taza de té junto a ella, Sakura comenzó con la minuciosa tarea de limpiar las hojitas verdes, cortar los tallos y mezclar los ingredientes para sus preparaciones.

Su casa estaba en completo silencio, pero sabía que pronto Naruto llegaría a hacerle compañía.

Entonces unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal. Se alarmó de inmediato, ninguno de sus amigos golpeaba.

Al abrir la puerta, su rostro palideció un poco ante la presencia de Koharu Utatane. Sakura la saludó con una educada reverencia y la anciana apenas inclinó la cabeza como respuesta.

" _¿Por qué está aquí?"_ se preguntó nerviosa, controlándose para no desviar la mirada hacia la habitación donde su misterioso huésped seguía dormido. Tenía que actuar normal, no podía levantar sospechas. La invitó a pasar y le ofreció té, la mujer mayor negó.

—Am, dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —preguntó tratando de sonar amable.

La anciana frunció el ceño.

—¿Has estado enferma, niña?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Últimamente no se te ha visto mucho por la aldea.

" _¡Diablos!"_ sujetó la falda de su kimono, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Tenía que hacer que esa mujer se fuera de su casa y rápido.

—Pero supongo que estás bien, considerando las constantes visitas masculinas que recibes en tu propia casa.

Sakura solo asintió.

—Sabes que es mal visto que una mujer joven reciba visitas frecuentes de hombres solteros. Y ahora no solo son Hatake y Namikaze, sino también el niño de los Nara. —la anciana entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes cuatro? Nada inmoral, espero, por tu propio bien.

La pelirrosa asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Qué tienes, niña? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces ida. ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien. —una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora adornó su cara.

Koharu frunció un poco el ceño, Sakura se veía nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba ocultando esa muchachita?

—Le aseguro que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Ahora, si me disculpa, se hace tarde y debo preparar la cena. Tengo invitados y… —se puso de pie, esperaba que con eso a Koharu le diera la pista para marcharse. La anciana hizo una mueca ante la falta de educación de esa mocosa. ¡Mira que prácticamente obligar a alguien mayor a marcharse!

—Tsk. Está bien, pero esta discusión quedará pendiente.

Sakura asintió sin más, solo quería que se fuera.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y poco antes de despedirse, un ruido seco la hizo dar un respingo. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, principalmente porque la viejita frente a ella también lo escuchó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —la anciana abrió los ojos y trató de mirar por encima de Sakura.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No escuchaste? —otro ruido, Koharu frunció el ceño. —¡Eso! ¿Qué está pasando?

—Debe ser el viento, está soplando muy fuerte. —Sakura se apartó un paso y puso una mano sobre la puerta corrediza. —Tenga cuidado de camino a su casa, Utatane-san.

Una rápida reverencia, una sonrisa nerviosa y Koharu ya estaba fuera de la casa de Sakura.

Boquiabierta por la completa falta de modales de esa jovencita, la anciana retomó el camino de regreso a su hogar. La actitud de la hija de Kizashi era sospechosa, algo raro estaba pasando en esa casa y ella se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Una vez Koharu se alejó lo suficiente de su casa, Sakura corrió hacia la habitación de donde provenían los ruidos y abrió la puerta.

El corazón le latía aceleradamente, pero al abrir la puerta se tranquilizó un poco al ver que el tipo ese seguía dormido. ¿De verdad fue el viento? Al parecer si. Y vaya susto que le dio.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se arrodilló junto a él.

—Me asustaste. —sonrió divertida ante su propia exageración. —Pensé que habías despertado ya.

Se inclinó un poco para revisarle los vendajes, pero en un instante más corto que un parpadeo, una mano asomó entre las sábanas, estrellándose contra su pecho y sujetándola por el cuello con una presión tan fuerte que parecía ser de hierro.

El grito de Sakura murió en su garganta en el momento en que el ninja se incorporó un poco y ella quedó a escasos centímetros de los ojos más oscuros y amenazantes que jamás hubiera visto. Por instinto cerró los ojos, temerosa y adolorida.

—¿Q-quién… demonios eres tú? —el ninja aplicó un poco más de presión.—¿Dónde estoy?

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de la chica de cabello rosa, podía respirar, pero solo hasta que él se decidiera a estrangularla de una vez. ¡Cómo! Eso no era posible, apenas acababa de despertar después de más de una semana inconsciente, no debería tener tanta fuerza todavía. Lo miró con detalle, ojeras bajo sus ojos y había perdido un poco de color, estaba sobre exigiéndose, forzando su cuerpo al máximo solo para poder defenderse de lo que pensaba era ella una amenaza. Podía notarlo.

—¿Q-qué… qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde… está Mizuki?

La garra de hierro se apretó un poco más, Sakura trató de separarla con sus propias manos, él aplicó aun más presión y ella entonces comenzó a toser ahogada.

Y sin saber cómo, tal vez por puro instinto animal de supervivencia, formó un puño con la mano y lanzó un golpe desesperado hacia una zona del abdomen vendado del pelinegro, ahí donde tenía una de las heridas más graves.

Y resultó. Una mueca y un gruñido de dolor y él la liberó. Los dos cayeron como peso muerto.

Sakura retrocedió gateando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, respirando agitada y frotándose el cuello, adolorida. Desde su lugar vio como la venda que cubría el abdomen del ninja adquiría un tono rosado.

Genial. La herida se abrió. Ahora tendría que coserla y tratarla otra vez.

Se acercó con cuidado, gateando despacio.

—N-no te acerques. —advirtió él, girándose para encararla, voz grave y filosa, amenaza en cada sílaba. —Si lo haces, te mataré.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo, molestia, sorpresa y preocupación. Se acercó un poco más, ya casi frente a él.

—No… no te haré nada. —comenzó con un tono nervioso, muy lejos al amigable que había pensado. Levantó los brazos y enseñó las palmas para que viera que no albergaba ninguna mala intención. Vio como los ojos del ninja recorrían todo a su alrededor, analizando, tratando de identificar en dónde estaba. —Eh, esta es mi casa. Mi nombre es Sakura… y estoy cuidándote.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en ella otra vez y Sakura se estremeció. La descripción de Naruto vino a su cabeza; demonios salidos de la oscuridad y sedientos de sangre. Bastante apropiada, todo en ese hombre gritaba oscuridad, un aura sombría que gritaba peligrosidad y unos ojos intensos y furiosos, listos para despedazar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Y por desgracia lo único que estaba frente a él ahora era ella.

Su primer instinto, ese que generalmente resulta el correcto, fue alejarse y poner la mayor distancia entre ellos. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con los nervios de punta, deslizando sus rodillas sobre el piso de madera para acercarse un poco más. El retrocedió y su ceño se marcó de manera desafiante. Era como un animal salvaje que ha sido herido; enojado y desconfiado que mostraba sus dientes amenazando con arrancar la garganta de cualquiera que intentara acercarse.

Sakura permaneció en esa posición por un rato, arrodillada y con los brazos en alto, enseñando las palmas. Se sentía bastante idiota, pero temía que cualquier movimiento brusco él lo tomara como un intento de ataque y se lanzara contra ella. El corazón le latía acelerado y las rodillas le temblaban. ¿Estaba asustada? Sí, ese tipo a pesar de seguir convaleciente había demostrado tener la fuerza suficiente como para matarla de forma rápida. ¿Podía escapar? Sí, pero eso significaría que él se iría también y entonces todo el trabajo y el plan de sus amigos habría sido inútil. Sin mencionar que los aldeanos lo encontrarían en seguida y lo matarían.

El ninja trató de levantarse.

—¡Argh…!—otro quejido de dolor, la venda se manchaba aun más.

Un segundo intento y consiguió apoyarse sobre sus piernas, pero no duró ni tres segundos antes de caer de rodillas.

Sakura se apuró en llegar a su lado, viendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante su cercanía.

—¡Que no te acerques, zorra! —él lanzó un manotazo al azar, pero fue tan lento y débil que Sakura solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para esquivarlo. —¡Maldita! —furioso al ver que lograba esquivarlo, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y trató de levantarse para lanzarle un golpe con el brazo izquierdo.

Sakura retrocedió asustada, pero se alarmó al ver que el pelinegro se estremecía y alcanzó a sujetarlo justo antes que cayera de cara sobre el suelo.

¿Qué rayos? Al parecer ya había agotado sus energías. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Solo…no te muevas mucho o tus heridas se abrirán. — con la cabeza del pelinegro recargada contra su hombro, podía sentir su respiración agitada.

El ninja cerró los ojos, todo a su alrededor de daba vueltas y unas repentinas náuseas se apoderaron de él. Quería vomitar, pero no se sentía capaz de moverse. Unas cálidas manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso era esa mujer? ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez? Ahora una voz suave le hablaba. ¿Qué era lo que le decía?

Las náuseas fueron pasando, pero no se sentía con la fuerza como para abrir los ojos. Solo quería dormir otra vez.

Un aroma familiar que venía acompañándolo desde hace varios días, se hizo presente y sirvió para calmar un poco su cabeza inquieta.

—Té… de jazmín. —fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendido otra vez.

Sakura terminó de acomodarlo sobre el futón y se alejó de él, mostrando cierta incredulidad en su mirada. Sin preocuparse por que alguien la viera, olió las mangas y el cuello de su kimono.

Un ligero aroma a té de jazmín perfumaba su ropa.

¿Acaso se refería a ella?

* * *

 **chan chan! Bueno ahí está el encuentro SasuSaku, nada romántico, debo decir, jajaja. Sasukito sigue débil por sus heridas y ni siquiera sabe en donde está.**

 **Ojalá que les haya gustado.**

 *** irori: Es un tipo de chimenea que va sumergida en un hoyo cuadrado en el suelo, generalmente en uno de los salones principales. Se usaba para cocinar y calentar las casitas tradicionales.**

 **Paso el dato de mis otros fics SasuSaku; "Nuestro tiempo de felicidad", "El siguiente paso" y "De futbol y otras pasiones"**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**


	5. Un nuevo mundo I

**Holaaa! Bueno, después de un tiempo aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Ojalá les guste, como decia antes, estaba un poco desmoralizada con este fic después que tuve que resubirlo y vi que ya nadie le daba bola, pero me gusta la idea y no quiero dejarlo abandonado solo porque nadie lo quiere TTwTT Jejeje, así que seguiré escribiendo a pesar de todo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se dan un tiempito en dejar comentario. Me hacen muy, pero muy feliz y me animan a continuar.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" - _Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._**

 **No me manoseen, por favor.**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... ¡dah!**

 **Ojo: AU Periodo Edo - AU (ligero, pero hay)**

 **La historia va desde la perspectiva de varios personajes asi que van separados con una linda linea completa.**

 **Los cambios entre días van separados por tres lindos puntitos verticales.**

 **\- o - es para separar una escena de otra**

* * *

 **LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

 **V**

 **Un nuevo mundo I**

Primero los sonidos.

Su oído despertando lentamente, alejándose del ambiente insonoro en el que había permanecido. Sonidos lejanos aumentando poco a poco en intensidad.

Oía voces. ¿Cuántas? Dos, dos voces diferentes, todavía imposibles de identificar. No… una de ellas resultaba remotamente familiar. ¿Qué estaban diciendo? No lograba entenderlo, su mente aun no despertaba completamente.

Otro sonido, gotas de agua estrellándose contra un cuenco en un patrón regular. Una gotera, lluvia.

Después siguieron los olores.

El primero que se hizo presente a través de su estado semi inconsciente fue aquel relajante aroma a té de jazmín, el mismo que resultaba extrañamente familiar y de cierta forma tranquilizaba un poco su estado ansioso. Acompañando aquella fragancia aparecieron varias otras; diversas hierbas frescas sin identificar completamente, madera ahumada, manzanilla y… sopa de miso.

Todo eso mezclándose en un remolino de fragancias que estimulaban su cabeza.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero estos no le respondieron. La oscuridad seguía rodeándolo. ¿En dónde estaba? El no saberlo lo ponía en alerta, la desesperación amenazando apoderarse de él. Por inercia intentó moverse y una ola de dolor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Se estremeció internamente, pero una realización lo hizo agradecer por ello.

Sentía dolor. Otra vez.

Y eso era algo bueno. Significaba que aun estaba vivo, que el delgado hilo del cual pendía su vida aun no se rompía, que todavía podía aferrarse a esa oportunidad para sobrevivir… y para terminar con su última misión.

Una que había jurado cumplir.

Intentó moverse otra vez solo para tener la satisfacción de volver a sentir esas punzadas de dolor recorrer su cuerpo. De asegurarse que realmente seguía vivo y que no era solo una ilusión cortesía de los demonios del infierno.

Y con un placer masoquista, comprobó que era cierto. Seguía vivo, aun tenía tiempo. Si pudiera, sonreiría.

Ahora solo quedaba despertar.

" _Muévete, muévete"_ se ordenaba, pero no podía estar seguro de si su cuerpo obedecía o no.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose y las voces desapareciendo de su rango de audición lo pusieron en alerta.

¿Había quedado solo?

Al parecer, pero el aroma a té de jazmín seguía presente.

Y como si fuera algo coordinado a su repentino estado de abandono, la acción involuntaria de despertar, ese cosquilleo en los párpados antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al mundo, fueron perfectamente percibidos y anticipados por la ya muy despierta consciencia de Sasuke.

No sabía con qué se encontraría, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ni mucho menos en qué condiciones, todo representaba un misterio y un riesgo potencial, pero no le interesaba. Nada importaba, solo que tenía que escapar, incluso si eso significaba desgarrar su cuerpo y tener que arrastrarse sobre la nieve. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Tenía que escapar para rastrear y encontrar a la rata de Mizuki, darle caza, atraparlo y hacerlo desear nunca haber nacido. Tenía que vengar a su hermano, a su padre, a Neji y al resto de sus compañeros.

La furia que comenzaba a hervir dentro de él por el solo recuerdo de la serpiente rastrera de Mizuki fue estimulo suficiente como para que sus párpados temblaran y finalmente reunieran la energía necesaria para abrirse.

La claridad de la habitación lastimó sus ojos y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo primero que pudo ver fue el techo de una habitación. La imagen, difusa en un principio, poco a poco fue definiéndose hasta dejar una visión nítida de las vigas de madera que componían el tejado.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrando a sus ojos dormidos a la nueva luz, observando cada detalle de aquel techo de madera, las diferencias entre las vigas, las manchas de humedad producto de lluvias constantes e incluso las pequeñas zonas en donde podían verse parte de los anillos que acusaban la cantidad de años del árbol al que alguna vez pertenecieron.

Satisfecho de haber recuperado su visión normal, giró un poco su cabeza para explorar el resto del lugar en donde estaba.

Y entonces la vio.

* * *

Sakura solo pudo ahogar un gritito de sorpresa y permanecer quieta como una estatua en cuanto vio que el ninja de pelo negro volvía a despertar. Sus ojos verdes, sorprendidos y expectantes, no perdían detalle del hombre frente a ella. Lo veía mirar fijamente su techo, como si de alguna manera quisiera perforarlo con la mirada.

No creyó que despertaría tan rápido, menos cuando ella había decidido permanecer en silencio, pero las cosas nunca iban como ella esperaba. No se atrevía a moverse, un nudo de pánico se había alojado en su garganta. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Intentaría atacarla nuevamente?

Nerviosa, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de salida, debatiéndose internamente si pararse para intentar escapar o simplemente pedir ayuda.

Naruto estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, preparando un poco de té en uno de los salones, solo tendría que gritar su nombre y…

Sacudió su cabeza internamente.

No, no podía gritar como una cobarde.

Cierto, ese tipo la había asustado y le dejó un muy desagradable recordatorio de la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos, pero esta vez no sería igual. Él era un hombre herido y convaleciente, ella era una muchacha completamente saludable y con más fuerza física de la que aparentaba, esta vez no la tomaría por sorpresa.

Sakura estaba en su casa, era _su_ territorio y por lo tanto era _su_ deber protegerlo y proteger a quienes estuvieran ahí. No permitiría que Naruto o cualquiera de sus amigos resultaran dañados por causa de ese sujeto.

¡No, señor!

Pero un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna en el momento en que el susodicho ninja giró la cabeza y clavó su fría mirada en ella, con esos ojos oscuros mostrando un fuego amenazador y furioso.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, el cuerpo de Sakura actuó por su propia cuenta en el momento en que vio las intenciones de ese hombre para levantarse. Por esta vez ella fue más rápida, sus manos clavadas en sus hombros, empujándolo para mantenerlo recostado.

Él cayó sobre su espalda, una mueca de dolor marcando su rostro y sus ojos enfureciendo aun más.

El corazón de Sakura latía acelerado, cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso y aplicaba todo su peso en mantenerlo quieto. Como pudo, liberó una de sus manos y llevó el dedo índice hasta sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio y luego regresó a sujetarlo de los hombros.

—Lo siento, pero trata de mantenerte quieto. No te muevas mucho por favor.

Sakura se estremeció ante la mirada asesina que le regaló y tuvo que desviar la mirada, nunca antes había visto unos ojos así de intensos. Todo en él gritaba amenaza y peligro, poco faltaba para que le enseñara los dientes.

—N-no te haré nada. Estás a salvo aquí.

—Quítate. —le gruñó él, una voz grave y amenazante. —O te mataré.

Sakura sabía que hablaba en serio, pero no podía permitir que se fuera.

—No te haré daño, confía en mí.

Esa frase pareció molestarlo aun más, pues sus ojos adquirieron un brillo rojizo y furioso. Se sacudió violentamente para tratar de quitársela de encima, pero Sakura permaneció en su sitio, prácticamente recargada contra él.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien, estás en mi casa, mi nombre es…

Y en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas pudo percatarse, Sakura había quedado muy cerca de la cara del ninja, con esos dedos de hierro sujetándola con fuerza por el cuello de su kimono.

—Te romperé el cuello. —siseó. —Quítate.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, confundida, asustada y… molesta. Frunció el ceño. ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo era que lograba sorprenderla otra vez y sujetarla de la misma manera? ¡Maldición!

—Estoy cuidándote, pero…

—¿Dónde… carajos estoy? —trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero la cabeza y el cuerpo de la chica bloqueaban su visión.

—Pero si no me sueltas ahora tendré que lastimarte de nuevo y no quiero eso. —continuó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

En verdad no quería, sus heridas estaban tratadas y prácticamente cerradas. Si el muy tonto comenzaba alterarse ahora y sus heridas se abrían, significaría más trabajo para ella, por consiguiente más tiempo en obtener respuestas y más tiempo arriesgando a sus amigos… y a ella también.

Un atisbo de burla apareció en su mirada y Sakura juraría que una de las comisuras de su boca se levantó en una especie de sonrisa despectiva, pero desapareció en menos de un parpadeo. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella? ¿No creía lo que le decía? Bien, su apariencia no era muy intimidante que digamos, pero aun así…

Sakura frunció el ceño. Bien, lo consiguió, ahora estaba molesta.

* * *

Sasuke apretó aun más el agarre del kimono de esa chica, en su mente pensando lo fácil que sería llevar sus dedos hasta ese cuello delgado y romper su tráquea de un sencillo apretón. Si bien sus energías aun no estaban completamente recuperadas, no le tomaría mucho deshacerse de esa chiquilla.

Lo primero era escapar de ahí y la mujer esa le estorbaba.

De pronto el aroma a té de jazmín llegó a sus fosas nasales más intenso que antes, desconectándolo por unos instantes de su situación actual. ¿De dónde provenía? Su olfato se agudizó. ¿Era ella? ¿Por qué entonces le resultaba tan familiar?

Reparó entonces en los rasgos de la mujer, su rostro le resultaba conocido. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Sus características físicas eran sumamente llamativas, no había manera en que no pudiera recordarlos. Su voz… ahora que lo pensaba, también le resultaba familiar.

¿Quién carajos era esa mujer?

Entonces fragmentos de recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza.

" _\- Me asustaste, pensé que habías despertado ya"_

" _\- ¿Q-quién… demonios eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Él sujetándola del cuello, apretando, asfixiándola; ella mirándolo espantada y propinándole un golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo ver estrellas y liberarla de su agarre. Los dos cayendo como peso muerto, tosiendo ahogados y ella acercándose nuevamente con cuidado hacia él, tratando de calmarlo de su estado alterado._

" _-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Solo… no te muevas mucho o tus heridas se abrirán"_

Sasuke regresó al momento, encontrándose reflejado en los ojos verdes de esa muchacha.

Así que era ella.

La reconoció al fin, era esa mujer del kimono rojo que había visto cuando despertó hace algunos días. ¿O fueron semanas? Ya no sabía. No recordaba mucho de aquel momento, solo que perdió el conocimiento poco después.

Una oleada de náuseas se apoderó de él.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió y antes de siquiera poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, un dolor intenso lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, obligándolo a soltar a la chica y caer pesadamente sobre el futón.

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta corrediza con el pie, con dos tazas de té en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en que fue testigo de la escena y marcó su cara en una mueca de alerta y furia desatada.

—¡Bastardo, no toques a Sakura-chan! —soltando las tazas de té, Naruto corrió al interior de la habitación a una velocidad impresionante y se lanzó a patear el costado del ninja malherido para que soltara a su amiga.

Sakura cayó sentada, mientras que el pelinegro tosía ahogado y se removía a causa del dolor

Naruto lo ignoró y se acercó a ayudar a la chica.

—¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? —se agachó frente a ella y la sujetó por los hombros, sus ojos recorriéndola de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que estaba bien. Una vez estuvo seguro de eso, volteó furioso a ver al improvisado paciente de la pelirrosa, acercándose a él de manera amenazante y lo levantó, tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa. —¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré!

—¡No, Naruto! —chilló Sakura, acercándose y sujetando su brazo.

—¿Te hizo algo? Si te hizo algo yo…

—No pasó nada, todo está bien, Naruto. Tranquilo. —Sakura le tomó la cara, girando su cabeza para que la mirara. El rubio se relajó visiblemente, pero sus ojos azules regresaron a mirar al ninja de pelo negro, frunciendo el ceño y sujetándolo con las dos manos.

* * *

Sasuke apenas se había recuperado del ralamazo de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo ante el imprevisto golpe de ese sujeto cuando éste lo sujetaba por el cuello de su ropa, mirándolo con furia por quien sabe qué cosa.

Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. No lo había visto venir, ni siquiera pudo escucharlo. Sus sentidos se habían adormecido de pronto y eso no podía pasar. Si en vez de una patada el tipo ese se hubiera acercado con una espada ni siquiera hubiera podido reaccionar y ya estaría tendido en un charco de su propia sangre, con una muerte estúpida y lamentable.

¿Quién diablos era ese tipo rubio? Sasuke lo analizó con cuidado, su complexión era la de alguien sometido a entrenamientos físicos, un soldado tal vez.

¿En dónde estaba? Las dudas le carcomían. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos? ¿Ninjas? El rubio no lucía como un ninja y ciertamente la mujer esa tampoco. ¿Samurais tal vez? ¿Aliados? No, imposible, esas cosas no eran comunes en el mundo ninja y menos ahora que él era el último de su aldea. ¿Enemigos entonces? Lo más probable.

¿Y por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Lo tenían prisionero? ¿Qué es lo que querían de él? ¿Información? ¡Ja! Perdían su tiempo.

Escuchó la voz de la mujer otra vez, diciendo algo que logró que el rubio se relajara al fin y decidiera soltarlo sin mucho cuidado.

Ella se acercó sobre él, quien retrocedió como un animalito enfurruñado. Sintió algo húmedo mojando su torso y entonces escuchó un suspiro de fastidio por parte de ella.

—¡Aishh! A este paso no sanará nunca. —bufó, extendiendo su mano para tocarlo.

Sasuke la apartó de un manotón, viendo como ella se tensaba y casi inmediatamente el rubio se acomodaba a su lado como un perro guardián.

—No…me toques. —su garganta dolía, pero su voz mantenía ese tono amenazante. No sabía que pretendían esos dos, pero no lo permitiría.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia otra vez. ¡No! No podía caer ahora. No de nuevo.

Su respiración se aceleró, sentía como su pulso aumentaba y como toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajaba hasta sus pies. Agradecía estar sentado o caería de cara patéticamente.

—Tienes que descansar. No te agites demasiado. —ella se acercó aun más, un brazo rodeando de sus hombros y otro por encima de su pecho obligándolo a recostarse.

Y esta vez, Sasuke no rebatió. Sentía sus fuerzas drenadas totalmente.

Una vez recostado, sintió como unas manos pequeñas y frías le retiraban la ropa, palpando unos puntos de su torso en donde el dolor se hacía más intenso.

El olor a hierbas frescas se mezcló con el té de jazmín que parecía emanar del cuerpo de esa mujer y nuevamente resultó como un bálsamo tranquilizador.

—En verdad esto fue una mala idea. —escuchó la voz del hombre rubio.

—Ya está hecho. —esta vez fue ella quien habló. —Ahora hay que concentrarnos en que se recupere por completo.

—Es peligroso, Sakura-chan.

—Tal vez, pero el beneficio es mayor que el riesgo. O algo así dijo Shikamaru. Ahora ayúdame y acércame esas vendas de ahí.

"Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru" Tres nombres. Tres posibles identidades de sus captores, fue lo último que Sasuke pensó antes de caer envuelto en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Darle de comer a un hombre dormido resultó más fácil de lo que Sakura pensaba. Simplemente tenía que abrirle un poco la boca y verter un poco de la sopa de miso que había preparado especialmente para su paciente. El acto reflejo de él hacía el resto.

Eso era bueno, pensaba ella. Sus heridas estaban sanando bien y aunque en pequeñas cantidades, al menos recibía agua y sopa, así que al menos no moriría por deshidratación.

Detrás de ella, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kakashi la miraban fijamente, atentos a cualquier movimiento de parte del ninja que sugiriera una amenaza.

Desde que Sakura les contó lo sucedido la primera vez que el shinobi despertó, a los tres los persiguió una paranoia y una culpa por lo que pudo haber sucedido. Naruto había llegado cinco minutos después que el pelinegro cayera inconsciente, encontrándose con una Sakura agitada, despeinada, temerosa y con una marca roja alrededor de la pálida piel de su cuello.

De hecho, tres días después, la marca en donde el ninja la había sujetado por el cuello aun seguía visible, en una fea mezcla de azules, verdes y morados.

—¿Entonces dijo algo? —preguntó Kakashi, observando como Sakura terminaba de acomodar la cabeza del ninja sobre la almohadilla.

—Nada, solo que quería saber dónde estaba. —ella se encogió de hombros. —Ah, y que me quebraría el cuello si no lo dejaba ir.

Los tres hombres frente a ella se estremecieron y Sakura se arrepintió de decirlo de esa manera.

—Esto es peligroso. —continuó Naruto. —Sakura-chan está demasiado expuesta con él. Me ausenté por un minuto y el desgraciado aprovechó para despertar y atacarla.

—¿Crees que esté fingiendo? —Shikamaru se sujetó la barbilla.

—No lo creo. —dijo Sakura. —En verdad se veía desorientado. Las dos veces.

—Pero Naruto tiene razón. —Kakashi tenía ese tono serio que lo hacía ver como el adulto responsable y líder del grupo y no esa versión de hermano mayor al que Sakura estaba acostumbrada. —Tal vez lo mejor sea deshacernos de él ahora.

La chica se estremeció ante la idea.

—Pero entonces todo esto habría sido para nada; todo el trabajo de Sakura y nuestros esfuerzos en mantenerlo oculto. —continuó el mayor. —No podemos adelantarnos a los hechos, solo nos queda ser pacientes y esperar a que él quiera colaborar.

—Sigo pensando que es peligroso, pero tienes razón. —aceptó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos en una pose muy madura. —Pero Sakura-chan no estará sola, yo me quedaré con ella.

—Mmm… ¿seguro que no es solo para aprovecharte de la situación?—bromeó Shikamaru.

—Puede que haya un poco de eso también. —Naruto se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado y los demás rieron, olvidándose por un momento de toda la tensión que rondaba sobre sus cabezas.

La situación pendía de un hilo, para varios —especialmente a las ancianas —ya se había hecho notable la ausencia de Sakura por las calles de la aldea, e incluso las constantes visitas y estadía de los tres varones en la casa de la Haruno.

Sabían que algo estaba pasando, pero por suerte aun no se habían decidido a averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Esta vez primero fueron los olores.

El inconfundible aroma a té de jazmín funcionó como un interruptor que obligó a su consciencia a abrir los ojos.

Junto a eso, poco a poco los sonidos fueron apareciendo en su cabeza. La voz ahora conocida de esa mujer, tarareando una canción que parecía hecha para niños, resonó en sus oídos.

Con menos trabajo que las veces anteriores, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, encontrándose con el mismo techo de antes.

Frunciendo el ceño y con una sensación de molestia creciendo en su pecho, miraba fijamente aquel techo de madera. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría ahí tirado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? Debería intentar levantarse y correr, correr, saltar y pelear para huir aunque eso significara destrozar su cuerpo.

Intentó moverse y los latigazos de dolor lo recorrieron. Tal vez a causa del golpe que le dio ese tipo idiota. Si solo hubiera podido evitarlo o levantarse para devolverle el golpe… pero no pudo.

" _Débil"_ se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

El dolor esta vez no lo hacía agradecer por seguir vivo, si no odiarse a si mismo por todavía sentirlo y no ser capaz de levantarse. Era un ninja, heridas como esa no eran algo extraño y ya había estado cerca de la muerte en numerosas ocasiones. ¿O no? Como fuera, no debería costarle tanto recuperarse esta vez.

¿Y qué pretendían hacer con él esos dos? ¿O tres, contando al tal Shikamaru que los oyó mencionar? Realmente no tenían mucho cuidado en intentar mantener sus identidades ocultas. O eran nuevos en esto de tener prisioneros o simplemente eran idiotas.

De reojo pudo ver a la mujer de pelo rosa, que ahora usaba un kimono azul. Estaba sentada casi al otro extremo de la habitación, dándole la espalda. Bastante atrevido a su parecer, él podría fácilmente levantarse, tomarla por sorpresa y acabar con ella antes que siquiera pudiera procesar lo que ocurrió.

Pero obviamente ahora no podía hacerlo. Se sentía prácticamente como un bebé.

Al ver que giraba, Sasuke fingió dormir, dejando apenas abierto uno de sus ojos para estar atento a sus movimientos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Al parecer estaba bordando o zurciendo algo.

Bufó con fastidio, esas llamadas "artes femeninas" de los civiles le traían sin cuidado, por no decir que las consideraba completamente inútiles.

Pero entonces algo llamó su atención. La expresión de esa chica mostraba cualquier cosa menos dedicación o entretención en lo que hacía, más bien parecía la expresión de alguien hastiada. Resultaba obvio que no era algo que disfrutaba hacer; ceño fruncido, nariz arrugada y los labios apretados.

Le recordaba a la expresión que él mismo hacía cuando era niño y su padre lo obligaba a practicar caligrafía.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. No era momento para perderse en recuerdos del pasado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta de la chica lo sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Giró su cabeza, encontrándose con su rostro y unos ojos que mostraban un poco de diversión.

—Me alegra ver que has despertado tan pronto. —sonrió. —Ayer tuviste un poco de fiebre.

Él frunció el ceño, su mandíbula y todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose cuando ella se acercó.

—No te asustes, no te haré nada.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, en una mueca de incredulidad y molestia. ¿Asustado? ¿Él? ¿De una niña como ella? Tonterías.

—Am… soy Sakura. Esta es mi casa.

Silencio.

—Eeh… ¿c-cómo te sientes? Una de las heridas que cruzaba tu pecho se abrió ayer después que… Bueno, se abrió, pero ya volví a tratarla. Por eso trata de mantenerte tranquilo, por favor. Queremos que te recuperes completamente.

Silencio otra vez, Sasuke regresó la vista hacia el techo.

—Am…no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, cansando y aburrido de la charla sin sentido, pero los abrió de pronto cuando sintió una mano tocando su frente.

De inmediato levantó su propia mano para apartar el contacto, envolviendo la delgada muñeca de la chica a su lado e ignorando el dolor que recorrió su costado derecho ante la acción.

Pudo ver como la chica daba un respingo y unos ojos verdes asustados que luego recuperaban la calma y ahora mostraban cansancio y un poco de molestia.

—Aléjate…

Ella suspiró y con su otra mano separó los dedos de hierro de ese ninja.

—Hey, no voy a hacerte nada, ya deja de comportarte como un niño. —lo regañó, mirándolo con molestia. —Solo hago mi trabajo que es mantenerte con vida porque Naruto, Kakashi y Shikamaru me lo pidieron. Y es por ello que aguanto todas tus tonterías, pero si sigues así juro que lanzaré tu trasero a la calle. A ver como te va con la lluvia y la nieve.

Entonces soltó la mano del pelinegro con desdén y sin mucho cuidado retiró el paño —ahora seco— que reposaba sobre la frente del Uchiha.

—Y si no quieres que te golpeen otra vez, no te atrevas a agarrarme de esa manera de nuevo. —bufó molesta y levantándose con un grácil movimiento, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, tratando de procesar que es lo que acababa de pasar. Si mal no recordaba, la vez anterior, o la anterior a esa, esa chica se mostraba asustada y temerosa de él, viéndolo como la amenaza que era.

¿Qué pasó que ahora lo trataba como si fuera un niño? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la diferencia entre ambos?

El dolor en su costado se sintió más agudo.

Y él solo podía seguir ahí, tirado sobre un futón y al cuidado de una mujer extraña y ruidosa.

Maldición.

* * *

 **chan chan! Bueno, qué les pareció? Sasuke sigue convaleciente y nuevamente se portó mal con Sakurita, pero al menos ella y Naruto ya lo pusieron en su lugar, jajaj.**

 **Las cosas irán lentitas entre esos dos. Sasuke sabe que es prisionero, así que no va a interactuar con ellos de buenas a primeras.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**


	6. Un nuevo mundo II

**Holaa! Aquí, después de un buen, buen rato, traigo la el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que alguien lo siga leyendo, jojo.**

 **Continuamos con la estadía paciente/prisionero de Sasukito, jejeje. Y como ya he dicho varias veces, las cosas irán lentitas aquí. Ninguno de los dos se conoce y son de mundos completamente diferentes.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentan. Un comentario hace feliz a FrikiHimechan y la motiva a escribir más seguido, hoho.**

* * *

 **A favor de la campaña " _Con voz y voto"- Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._**

 ** _¡No me manoseen, porfa! Sean lindos y dejen sus opiniones en el buzón._**

* * *

 **Naruto y tus personajes no me pertenece... ¡dah!**

 **Ojo: AU - periodo Edo. Ligero OoC**

 **La historia va desde la perspectiva de distintos personajes y va separado con una linda línea horizontal.**

 **\- o - separa una escena de otra.**

* * *

 **LUCES Y SOMBRAS**

 **VI**

 **Un nuevo mundo II**

Sakura cerró la puerta corrediza con más fuerza de la necesaria y permaneció quieta, mirando la superficie del papel por varios segundos. Con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido, poco a poco fue consiente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sus manos y sus rodillas comenzaron un ligero tamborileo, casi al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Lo había hecho.

De verdad.

No estaba segura de cómo, pero de alguna forma había logrado reunir el valor y el enojo suficiente como para hacerle frente al insolente ninja ese y dejarle en claro sus intenciones; aclararle que ella no era un enemigo y que su único deseo era que se recuperara pronto, con una ligera amenaza implícita de lo que ocurriría si no colaboraba.

Y Sakura realmente esperaba su colaboración.

El testimonio de aquel hombre era vital, según los relatos de sus amigos la situación cada vez se volvía más preocupante y tensa, con muchas preguntas flotando en el aire. Preguntas que tal vez él sería el único capaz de responder.

Y aunque el sujeto ese, con esos terribles ojos negros y esa mirada filosa la asustaba y le provocaba un escalofrío ante la amenaza que representaba su mera presencia, había algo que la aterrorizaba aun más y eso era perder a sus amigos, a la única familia que le quedaba.

El solo pensarlo formaba un nudo en su estómago y lograba que toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajara hasta sus pies. Era horrible. No, no podía permitirlo. No los perdería a ellos también, haría todo lo que fuera para ayudar y mantenerlos a salvo. Tal vez no podía empuñar una katana y luchar junto a ellos, lado a lado, pero si logrando resolver el enigma de la situación en su país podía ayudarlos, aunque fuera un poco, Sakura se encargaría de abofetear al ninja semi convaleciente para obligarlo a responder sus preguntas. Si eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ellos, juraba por su padre y su hermano que lo haría.

Ya no era una chiquilla. Era una mujer valiente con la determinación de proteger a aquellos importantes para ella.

Las manos ya casi habían parado de temblar, pero la sonrisa en su rostro había crecido.

Con la satisfacción de haber dado un pequeño, pero enorme paso, respiró profundamente y dio media vuelta en dirección al salón principal. Por el momento estaba sola, aun era muy pronto como para que Shikamaru llegara a hacerle compañía, así que debería entretenerse ella sola con cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto se sentaría frente al irori a disfrutar de su calor y prepararía un poco de té.

Y si le quedaban ganas, terminaría el estúpido bordado.

* * *

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta en qué momento volvió a dormirse, ni mucho menos cuánto tiempo permaneció tirado como un bebé. ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Lo habían golpeado en la cabeza sin que se diera cuenta? Solo recordaba haber durado casi dos minutos mirando las vigas de madera del techo, con el ceño tan fruncido que esperaba que prendieran en llamas en cualquier momento.

Estaba molesto, furioso.

Y la chiquilla esa era una de las culpables.

" _Si sigues así juro que lanzaré tu trasero a la calle. A ver como te va con la lluvia y la nieve"_

Recordó una mirada de molestia y un intento de amenaza con una vocecita chillona.

Frunció el ceño.

La situación era casi ridícula. ¿Cómo carajos fue que terminó bajo el cuidado de ese grupo de personas? ¿Y qué había pasado que ahora esa mujer lo regañaba como si fuera un niño? Tratando de hablar con él, condicionándolo a comportarse… ¿estaba loca? Ni siquiera debería acercársele, debería permanecer apartada, temblando como el conejo asustado y rosa que realmente era.

Y ahora que había recobrado la conciencia después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, la frustración se hizo presente nuevamente, apretándole el pecho y entorpeciendo su respiración.

" _Muévete, muévete"_ se repetía internamente, pero sus extremidades adoloridas no respondían a sus órdenes.

El aroma a té de jazmín estaba presente por toda la habitación, provocándole una molesta sensación de relajo.

" _Patético"_ gruñó.

No quería relajarse, no quería sentirse cómodo y perder la conciencia de nuevo. Tenía que levantarse, ponerse de pie y salir de ahí. No podía perder más tiempo ni seguir jugando al bebé recién nacido al cuidado de esa niña. No importaba que afuera hubiera lluvia o nieve, o que tuviera que arrastrarse sobre su propio cuerpo. Debía salir de ahí, no tenía tiempo que perder.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Cuántos días o semanas desde que su mundo se fue al carajo y perdió todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para él?

Su hermano...

Una promesa incumplida.

" _Estaremos bien, hermanito. Yo cuidaré tu espalda, tú asegúrate de cuidar la mía"_

Un dolor que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas físicas se instaló en su pecho y le hizo aun más difícil el respirar, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y su visión se volvió borrosa. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sus compañeros… Neji, uno de sus pocos amigos.

" _Una misión pequeña para tanta gente, ¿no crees? Veremos quien consigue llegar al objetivo primero"_

Su padre…

" _Parten juntos en una misión, regresen a casa de la misma forma. Recuerden lo que les he enseñado."_

Su aldea… la que seguramente ya no existía gracias a la serpiente rastrera de Mizuki.

Mizuki.

Al recordar el rostro de ese bastardo todo el dolor de su interior desapareció y un remolino de fuego se apoderó de él, recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

En sus lecciones de juventud siempre escuchó que las emociones no eran aceptables para un shinobi. Sasuke lo sabía bien. Podía recitar a la perfección el código ninja en donde más de doce normas trataban y repetían sobre lo inútil que resultaban las emociones en un ninja y sobre lo beneficioso de una mente fría y estoica.

Pero en este caso, el odio que recorría las venas de Sasuke resultaba un excelente motivador, y le importaba muy poco si se mostraba en su cara o no.

Porque odiaba a Mizuki. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Madara y odiaba también al otro viejo decrépito causante de toda esa mierda.

Los mataría. A esos tres y a cualquiera que se hubiera unido a ellos en su asqueroso plan.

No sabía con seguridad lo que planeaban, pero conociendo al ambicioso de Madara, a quien no le importaría sacrificar a su propia familia con tal de lograr sus planes, era algo mucho más grande que la simple destrucción de un par de aldeas, ya fueran ninjas o no.

Tal vez era algo que abarcaba la región completa, o incluso el país.

No sería extraño.

Pero a Sasuke no le interesaba la región, ni mucho menos su país. ¿Querían quedarse con el? Adelante. ¿Querían jugar a ser Daimyo? No le importaba, ni siquiera parpadearía ante la idea de las miles de vidas inocentes que se perderían en una nueva guerra civil. La sangre nunca le había molestado, era algo que todos tenían, solo que algunos la derramaban más que otros. El cruzaría cualquier charco de sangre sin siquiera arrugar la nariz. Caminaría sobre los cadáveres y las cenizas de los pueblos y ciudades destruidas sin siquiera mirar por dónde iba, ni preocuparse por ensuciarse los pies.

Pero lo que jamás perdonaría era que para lograrlo hubieran involucrado a su familia, a su aldea y a su mundo y que sus vidas hubieran caído en sus asquerosas manos.

Frunció el ceño.

La traición de esos dos era algo que nunca perdonaría. Jamás. Era un juramento a su familia y a su alma. Lo último que haría antes de dejar este mundo y reunirse con ellos, sería tener el cuello de esos dos bajo sus pies y mirar en sus ojos antes de arrancarles las entrañas con sus propias manos y ver el terror reflejado en ellos.

Pero para eso primero debía levantarse de ese jodido futón y escapar de dónde fuera que se encontrara. Su oído aun no recuperaba su agudeza, no podía distinguir los sonidos del exterior y sin eso le costaría aún más trabajo ubicarse. Necesitaba escuchar algo, lo que fuera; algún río, aunque por el frío probablemente estuviese congelado, alguna cascada o el sonido del viento entre los árboles indicándole si se encontraba en un valle o una pradera.

Con fastidio y un nuevo apretón de dientes comprobó que lo único que podía escuchar era un suave murmullo y las pisadas de alguien al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Quién era? Puso más atención. Una voz femenina… un tarareo. ¿Era esa mujer extraña?

No sabía cuál era su intención en tratar de cuidar de él, pero perdía su tiempo. Apenas recuperara sus fuerzas lo primero que haría sería retorcer su pálido cuello y salir tranquilamente de ahí.

Y si el tipo rubio se atrevía a enfrentarlo encontraría el mismo destino que esa chiquilla.

" _¡Muévete!"_ repitió internamente, esperando que esta vez su cuerpo obedeciera. Y para su gran satisfacción, pudo hacerlo. No supo exactamente cómo, probablemente por la intensa ola de emociones que lo envolvía en aquel momento, pero fue capaz de girar lentamente sobre un costado y apoyar su brazo izquierdo para impulsarse, levantarse y conseguir sentarse sobre el futón.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, casi como los de un mocoso de un año, pero eran suficiente como para hacerlo sonreír con satisfacción. Su respiración agitada se igualaba al latir acelerado de su corazón y se obligó a si mismo a respirar profundamente varias veces antes del siguiente movimiento.

El costado de su torso le dolía bastante, recordó la patada que le dio el rubio con cara de idiota.

Con gran trabajo logró inclinar su cuerpo y apoyar ambas manos contra el futón, cargando su peso sobre una rodilla.

" _¡Continúa!"_

El cuerpo le temblaba, el dolor en su abdomen y su hombro izquierdo lo estaba mareando, provocándole nauseas. Reanudó su secuencia de respiración.

" _¡Vamos, muévete!"_

" _Buena puntería, hermanito. Dos metros más y superarás mi marca."_

¿Por qué esos recuerdos ahora? Su entrenamiento en lanzamiento de shuriken… la sonrisa cálida de Itachi y su habitual golpe en la frente… su padre supervisando su desempeño con pose altiva y mirada orgullosa.

" _¡Muévete!"_

Sentía una capa de sudor formarse en su frente, pero con gran esfuerzo logró mover su otra pierna y apoyar el pie contra el futón, ya casi listo para cargar todo el peso y levantarse completamente. Sin embargo, a medio camino de conseguir el impulso necesario para intentar levantar su cuerpo, un mareo de lo más inoportuno se apoderó de él y las náuseas lo obligaron a detenerse.

La habitación le daba vueltas, el corazón le latía a mil por minuto y sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajaba hasta sus pies. Por acto reflejo llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para suprimir las náuseas y eso fue suficiente para perder el equilibrio y caer de costado sobre el futón.

" _¡No! ¡Levántante otra vez… muévete!"_ se gritaba internamente.

Poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecer.

" _¡Basta!"_ ordenaba a su cuerpo, pero no parecía querer responderle. No podía caer otra vez. No. No tenía tiempo para seguir inconsciente. Agotado por todo el esfuerzo de hace unos segundos, ya no podía coordinar nuevos movimientos, incluso respirar le costaba trabajo. ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué su cuerpo era tan débil!

La silueta de Itachi, ensangrentado y arrodillado frente a Mizuki, quien lo sujetaba del cabello y apretaba el filo de una espada contra su cuello apareció en su mente como una horrible postal.

Furioso, apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que escuchó sus dientes crujir. El dolor en el pecho se hizo más intenso que antes y cortó completamente su respiración. Los ojos le ardían y parecían estar en llamas.

Recordó a Neji, gritándole una última advertencia antes de caer producto de las malditas flechas de ballesta.

Imaginó su aldea en llamas, los gritos de la gente mezclado con el ruido metálico de las armas de los que aun eran leales a Konoha. Imaginó a su padre cayendo en combate, rodeado por traidores a los que él mismo ayudó a entrenar cuando niños y liderados por alguien de su propia familia.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de partirse en dos y sus pulmones ardían con aire caliente atrapado. Quería destruir algo, empuñar las manos y golpear el piso o cualquier cosa, incluso lastimarse a si mismo. Lo que fuera que pudiera formar una pequeña grieta para que escapara algo de la presión dentro de su cuerpo.

La oscuridad lo estaba engullendo nuevamente y no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

—N-no…¡no! —gritó y no reconoció su propia voz.

Lo último que pudo distinguir antes que todo a su alrededor se apagara fue una mano fría tocando su frente y el odioso aroma a té de jazmín.

* * *

Koharu Utatane acomodó el abrigo sobre sus hombros y apuró sus pasos hacia su casa, ansiosa por encontrar un lugar cálido y descansar al fin. Los huesos le dolían y el azote del viento lastimaba su cara marcada con el paso de los años. Al levantar la vista al cielo y notar las gruesas nubes grises que cubrían todo, no pudo evitar suspirar con pesar y abrazarse a si misma en un intento de generar calor. El frío era muy intenso y los inviernos cada vez se le hacían más largos.

A pocos metros de llegar a su casa, la llamativa figura de un muchacho de cabello rubio que caminaba presuroso capturó su atención. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta casa de los Haruno, en donde el joven Namikaze entró sin siquiera anunciarse primero. Otra vez.

Koharu frunció el ceño, ella no era tonta y sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ambos muchachitos. Las constantes visitas masculinas, no solo del hijo de los Namikaze, sino también de Hatake y Nara, más la constante permanencia de Sakura dentro de su hogar le gritaban que algo raro estaba pasando. Y aunque cualquiera podía atribuirlo simplemente a muestras de amistad y apoyo fraternal debido a la pérdida de la familia de la chica, Koharu ya tenía demasiados años encima como para aprender a sospechar de las cosas.

Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo esperaba por el bien de todos ellos que no se tratara de nada inmoral.

* * *

—¿Dices entonces que despertó? —Naruto sopló sobre su taza de té y bebió el contenido con cuidado.

—Sí… dos veces, pero solo por un rato.

—¿Dijo algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y estrechó la taza entre sus manos, dejando que el calor que traspasaba la cerámica recorriera sus manos frías. Sus ojos verdes, fijos en la superficie líquida del té, se reflejaban inquietos.

—¿Todo está bien, Sakura-chan?

—¿Eh?

—Te ves distraída. ¿En verdad no hizo nada raro? ¿Te lastimó? Si te hizo algo yo…

—Estoy bien, Naruto. No te preocupes.

Los ojos azules del rubio permanecieron fijos en ella y finalmente asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

Sakura movió sus dedos nerviosamente contra la taza y bebió de su taza. El líquido caliente esta vez no resultó tan reconfortante como lo recordaba. La sensación de desazón seguía presente y su mente era una pequeña maraña de pensamientos contradictorios.

Apretó con más fuerza la taza y respiró profundamente. No quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco quería que su amigo presenciara una escena como la ocurrida hace unos minutos. Lo sentía… personal, algo que solo le pertenecía a _èl._ De hecho, ya se sentía como una intrusa solo por haber estado ahí. Por suerte no volvió a ocurrir un incidente similar durante la estancia de Shikamaru en su casa, pero no podía confiar en que no ocurriera con Naruto ahí presente.

—Am… ya se está haciendo tarde, Naruto. Será mejor que vayas a casa antes que oscurezca.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices, Sakura-chan? Pensaba quedarme hoy también.

—Bueno… no creo que sea lo mejor.

El rubio se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. Esos que eran igual de brillantes y cálidos que un día primaveral.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Sí. ¿Por qué lo decía? Se sentía estúpida, asustada y a la vez triste.

—No es nada especial, solo que… ya sabes. Las ancianas del pueblo y eso. No quiero que sospechen.

El rostro del rubio se acercó aun más al de ella y Sakura desvió la mirada, nerviosa.

—Al menos solo por hoy. —agregó ella. —Estaré bien. Dudo que ese sujeto vuelva a despertar.

—No es buena idea, Sakura-chan. Puede ser peligroso.

—Por favor, Naruto. —pidió y tocó una de sus mejillas con cariño. —No me malentiendas, pero estoy cansada, ha sido una semana muy dura y me gustaría estar sola un rato. Disfrutar el silencio y pensar un rato.

Eso pareció convencer al chico quien tuvo que aceptar que la constante presencia de tres hombres en su casa, por muy amigos que fueran, resultaba agotador. Así que a regañadientes y aun sintiendo que no era un plan muy inteligente, terminó aceptando la petición de su amiga. Tal vez Kakashi y Shikamaru lo regañaran después, pero sería solo por un día y además… ¿cuándo había podido negarle algo cuando ella lo miraba así?

—Está bien. —sujetó su taza y la agitó levemente para remover el contenido. —Pero estaré aquí a primera hora mañana.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con ganas.

—Te esperaré con una comida deliciosa.

Y el rostro de preocupación de Naruto cedió para dejar paso a una gran sonrisa.

—Eso me agrada. —apuró el resto de té y dejó la taza sobre el piso de madera. —Entonces me retiro. —se puso de pie y acomodó su katana sobre el cinturón de su hakama. —Te veo mañana, Sakura-chan. Descansa.

Le desordenó el cabello en un toque amistoso y sin dejar de sonreírle, desapareció tras la puerta corrediza en dirección a la salida.

\- o -

Sakura ajustó el obi de la yukata blanca que usaba para dormir y acomodó las cobijas sobre el futón. Ya estaba lista para dormir, pero su mente inquieta no parecía querer cooperar.

De fondo pudo escuchar las campanadas que daban inicio al toque de queda en su aldea.

Se recostó sobre el futón y clavó la vista en el techo, apenas visible por la oscuridad de la noche. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero al cabo de unos segundos los abrió de nuevo.

Repitió la acción varias veces antes de darse por vencida. Con un profundo suspiro se levantó de su cama, sabía que sería imposible el dormir en ese estado tan ansioso, así que buscó una vela y la encendió antes de dejar su habitación.

El altar fúnebre la esperaba como siempre, con las tres placas de madera grabadas con los nombres de su familia dándole la bienvenida, dos de ellas relativamente nuevas. Las katanas de su padre y su hermano también estaban allí, brillando maravillosamente ante la luz de la vela.

Sakura encendió una varilla de incienso y la acomodó en el altar. Juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos, sumiéndose en una plegaria silenciosa, pidiendo a los espíritus de su padre y su hermano cuidarla y darle fortaleza y tranquilidad para enfrontar lo que sea que viniera encima.

Permaneció varios minutos orando frente al altar de su familia hasta que finalmente decidió regresar a su habitación. No podía pasar la noche ahí, así que se esforzaría en dormir como fuera. Sin embargo al cruzar por la habitación en donde dormía el ninja de ojos negros, la sensación de tristeza regresó a su pecho y la hizo apurar sus pasos hasta su habitación, acostándose de lado y escondiéndose bajo las cobijas.

Las campanadas habían cesado hace mucho, pero ahora un triste lamento podía escucharse de fondo.

\- o -

Sakura tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía cuatro años.

Pero un recuerdo muy nítido había regresado a su memoria. Una noche de tormenta, poco antes que ella muriera. Sakura había despertado gritando tras una horrible pesadilla, lo normal cuando se era una niña tan pequeña que acababa de ver llegar a los hombres de su pueblo cubiertos de sangre, heridas y cargando algunos muertos.

Ella había corrido hasta su madre, llorando después de una horrible pesadilla en donde su padre, su hermano y Kakashi no regresaban a casa y los encontraban muertos en las afueras de su aldea.

Había costado bastante para que ella dejara de llorar.

" _Es normal tener pesadillas, linda."_ Le había dicho su madre. " _Eres muy pequeña aun y no entiendes algunas cosas."_

Y Sakura no entendía. ¿Cómo era que su hermano y Kakashi, de apenas catorce años, no despertaban llorando en las noches? Ella ni siquiera estaba presente en los combates, pero solo ver el resultado le provocaba pesadillas. Muchas veces se preguntó si no sentirían pena por la gente con la que peleaban, o si les daba miedo o si se arrepentían después.

Pero nadie decía nada, porque era el trabajo de los hombres combatir. Pelear con espadas y armas terroríficas.

" _No hay pesadillas, porque ellos no se arrepienten. Tampoco hay vergüenza porque no han hecho nada malo. Es algo honorable, Sakura. Lo entenderás algún día"._

Y aunque Sakura no lo creía del todo y pensaba que en el fondo simplemente lo ocultaban, terminó acostumbrándose también.

Así que por eso no era de extrañar que aquel sujeto de cabello negro tuviera pesadillas.

Ratas sin honor, los había llamado el anciano Homura. Era obvio que debía remorderles la conciencia por sus crímenes.

Pero ella no contaba con que le afectaría tanto presenciar aquello.

" _N-no…¡no!"_

Solo recordar aquel grito le provocó un escalofrío y se encogió aun más entre las sábanas. Cuando entró en la habitación de su improvisado huésped esa mañana y lo vio tendido de costado, claramente tras intentar haberse levantado no esperaba escucharlo gritar de esa forma. No fue muy intenso, pero fue desgarrador. Era una especie de súplica, mezclada con dolor y rabia.

Y cuando lo acomodó nuevamente sobre el futón y vio las dos pequeñas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sin poder evitarlo, llevó una mano hasta su frente, acariciándola con cuidado para buscar alguna manera de calmarlo.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Eran lágrimas de pena o de rabia o tal vez de ambas? ¿Qué le habría pasado? Era primera vez que veía algo así. Aquel hombre que se veía tan atemorizante y peligroso ahora estaba quebrado bajo sus manos.

" _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ Volvió a preguntarse. ¿Habrá perdido a alguien también? ¿O simplemente su conciencia que ardía?

Y ahora, mientras volvía a escuchar gruñidos y palabras inconexas provenientes de ese sujeto que estaba a pasos de su propio cuarto, no le importaba la razón, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él y sentir algo muy parecido a la empatía.

Debatiendo entre ir a verlo o simplemente ignorarlo, su lado empático triunfó.

Y aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, se levantó de su futón y caminó en silencio hasta el otro cuarto. Debía ser silenciosa, no sabía lo que podía pasar. El ninja podía despertar nuevamente y de un estado mucho más ansioso que los anteriores y esta vez ella no podría salvarse.

Además estaba sola, gracias a su brillante idea de pedirle a Naruto una noche tranquila, pero es que no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más presenciara aquel estado tan personal.

En silencio, abrió la puerta corrediza y se acercó hacia él. Lo vio retorcerse sobre el futón, balbuceando algunas palabras, temblando y apretando los dientes.

—Ita…—se acercó aun más para escuchar mejor. —…zuki… bastardo… mat…mataré… no… ¡no…!

Su plan era permanecer como una mera observadora y simplemente analizar la situación, pero la expresión del hombre junto a ella era de sufrimiento. Y nuevamente Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta.

La oscuridad que emanaba de aquel hombre era casi palpable, pero también sentía dolor y frustración, y eso era algo que no podía ignorar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se agachó frente a él y titubeó un poco antes de tomar su mano y estrecharla en una muestra de apoyo. Y dio un respingo al sentir que era apretada con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado.

—¡Argh…!

—Shh… tranquilo. —Sakura se percató que su voz temblaba. —E-estás a salvo aquí, todo estará bien.

—N-no…

Con un movimiento lento, como si temiese quebrarlo, o peor, despertarlo y que se lanzara contra ella para retorcer su cuello como varias veces ya le había advertido, Sakura llevó su otra mano hasta su frente, apartando los mechones negros empapados en sudor y acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar.

No podía ser un monstruo, ¿verdad? No cuando mostraba dolor por alguna razón.

No le importaba si tenía pesadillas, lo que para el código normal de su mundo significaba una vida de crímenes y fechorías. Para ella era algo normal, una condición de humano que estaba segura todos ocultaban.

La persona frente a ella sólo era un hombre joven, un muchacho apenas, herido y solo en un lugar desconocido para él.

Y era curioso que apenas ese mismo día estuviera decidida a abofetearlo para despertarlo y obligarlo a ayudarlos y ahora solo quería que lograra descansar tranquilamente. Que olvidara un poco lo que sea que fuera que atormentaba su mente y pudiera conciliar una noche tranquila.

* * *

 **chan chan! Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado. Repito que la cosa irá lentita aquí, pero al menos ya solté la identidad de uno de los malvados. ¿Cuál será su plan?**

 **Y bueno, pobre Sasukito. El solo quiere levantarse y rebanar cuellos y no puede. Y está solito, herido y triste.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
